Dragonball FT
by GaMeBrEaKeR
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen to Mirai no Trunks timeline after the defeat of Cell and the androids? Well, here's is where you will find out. Please R&R!FINISHED IN A WHOLE NEW EASIER TO READ FORMAT!
1. A New Threat

Dragonball FT by aznlawbreakerhotmail.com  
  
Episode 1 – A New Threat  
  
Several years later after Mirai no Trunks slayed the Androids and Cell in his timeline, he became known as the local hero of his town. When there is trouble, they don't call the mayor of New West City, they call Mr. Trunks Briefs.  
  
"Thank you for this award. It was really nothing stopping those bank robbers. As a fellow citizen of New West City, I did what I thought was best for the city. You people would act the same if you were in my shoes," he said smiling. "Thank you again... I have to go, so remember when there is trouble, head by my house, and I will be there for you," he said as he left the stage. There was huge applauding and cheering that followed him, as he walked down the steps.  
  
"Trunks, I' am so proud of you," said his mother, Bulma. "C'mon mom, I always do my best to help out this town. It is my duty as a fellow Saiyan," replied Trunks. "Yeah, but this isn't your average Seven-Eleven stickup, it was a bank robbery. The group was about to steal everyone's money, including mines," his mother explained. Trunks just said "Same old, same old."  
  
Then a young girl came up and asks for an autograph. Trunks signed it and took a picture with the girl. Then a small group followed. "Can I get an autograph, too," Trunks heard a man asked. "Can you sign my belly," a young lady asked. "Mine, too sonny," ordered the old lady.  
  
After Trunks finished the job, he walked home alone. His mother said she had urgent stuff to do during the autograph signing, so she drove home first. Trunks wanted to walk home anyway. He just doesn't like how people depended their lives so much on technology.  
  
As he walked home he saw a huge house on fire. Trunks flew over to see what was happening. A police chief ran over to Trunks and explained the situation to him. "So you're saying that a girl is stuck in there, because of some electrical fire," overviewed by Trunks. "Yes, but be careful....," the chief stopped mid-way. Trunks already flew in the blazing house by window. "I don't know why I bother caring for him.  
  
Inside the house, Trunks was walking around. He entered the living room or thought he entered it. It was impossible to tell with all the stuff burnt together to form a black substance. He was walking until he thought he saw a man across the hallway, so he ran closer to him. But when he got there the guy disappeared. Trunks thought that person turned left, so he followed his eye sight. "That guy looked very suspicious, if only I got a better lo...," he was interrupted.  
  
"Everybody will die on Earth. Dr. Rocket will be dominant to all," said some sort of robot like figure. They both stood in the burning dining hall. Trunks was staring him with anger. "Who or what are you? Also, did you start this fire?" he asked loudly. "This is only the beginning of Dr. Rocket's disaster to Earth. His creation will all be superior to you fools," said the machine.  
  
Seconds later, the house exploded. Trunks just stood there in the middle of the disaster. His face was dirty from the fire and explosion. "I......I.....I...," muttered Trunks sadly. He fell to his knees and banged the floor. Then the chief ran over to ask "Are you okay, Trunks? What happened?"  
  
"I...I...I failed." 


	2. A Failed Surprise

Episode 2 – A Failed Surprise  
  
"I failed. I couldn't save the girl," he said sadly. "Wait, what are you talking about? You didn't bring Miss Sandra Clemson out. You mean she got caught in that explosion or are you saying she burnt to death in the fire? Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Oh lord, I'm going to get sued. Oh hell, the whole damn town is going to get sued. Why is it the time when it really matters for you to save someone, you fail? Mr. Clemson is the richest man in the state, even richer than your mom. And to make the matters worse, he is the best lawyer in the city," yelled the chief.  
  
Trunks just stood on his knees and stared at the ground with shame. "Mr. Jackson, we found Miss Clemson by the squad car," another cop shouted over. "What in the blue blazes of hell?" the chief muttered as he and Trunks ran over. They saw Sandra wrapped in a blanket in an ambulance. "Oh Trunks, you are always pulling my leg. Sorry if I thought it was real," laughed Mr. Jackson. Then Trunks said "It's okay and sorry if I joke around too much. You should know half Saiyans never fail in these small jobs," said Trunks, giving a false smile.  
  
After a little interrogation, Trunks walked home. "What the hell just happen? I should've told the truth about doing nothing, but I think it will be too confusing for them. Okay, let's sort this out. That mysterious guy must have saved the girl, so that solves it. But that machine or whatever it was, had a Red Ribbon insignia on its iron plate. I'm sure of it. So this means that this Dr. Rocket is like Dr. Gero. They both are crazy and hyped up on drugs. But seriously, that machine must've started that fire as a warning. No, a warning gives people a second chance, that was a sign of saying that there is more coming," thought Trunks.  
  
As he walked home, he heard many voices inside his home. "Oh shhh! Trunks is coming. Turn off the lights," said Bulma from inside the house. Trunks got suspicious so he flew around the house. He was finding a window to peek in, but saw nothing. So Trunks prepared himself and flew down the dirty chimney. When he got inside, he made small coughs inside his dark living room. He quieted himself down as he heard his mom talk. "Never mind, it was a false call," told his mom. "Bulma, you need to relax," said a familiar voice. "Turn on the lights. Oh it is just that Trunks never got a real birthday party or even a birthday, since the death of his father. I just feel really sad on this day. Well I guess you can say this is his first true... oh hi Trunks, when did you come in?" asked Bulma. The light was flicked on, and there was Trunks standing. Trunks saw a lot of familiar faces, including Chi Chi and neighbors, in his once quiet and peaceful living room. "So this is a birthday party?" asked Trunks, even though he knew the answer. "Well this was supposed to be a surprise birthday party, but the "surprise" is gone, so you can say that," explained Chi Chi. "Oh so....," added Trunks. "LET'S PARTY!" Trunks shouted happily.  
  
After eating the cake, Bulma introduced Trunks to their new next capsule house neighbor, Mrs. Phan. "Hi dear, I'm Mrs. Phan, as you already heard. My family and I moved here last week," she added. "Oh I remember. I was going to help you carry your stuff inside your house, but some guy pushed me away and said "no thanks" very rudely," complained Trunks. "Oh, that must have been my son, Lee. He doesn't trust strangers easily, but once he trusts you, he can be very sweet. I heard Bulma said you were a fighter, Lee is too. He has been training martial arts since he was 5. He is 23 now, so you must imagine how strong he can be," she said. "Oh how so," replied Trunks. "Oh great, here comes the Mr. Satan of this timeline," thought Trunks.  
  
Then there was a banging on the door. Bulma opened it and said "How nice of you to visit, Mr. Jack....," Bulma was ignored because of Mr. Jackson just rushed through. Chi Chi stopped him dead on his tracks. "How rude of you to just rush through here like you own the place? I'm glad that I live quietly in my mountain home. Now go over there and apologize," yelled Chi Chi. "I have no time for that miss, I'm a cop," said Mr. Jackson in the same loud manner. "So cops own the world now. I may not live in the city, but I know my rights," replied Chi Chi. As they argued, another cop ran in and looked around for somebody. When she saw Trunks, she headed towards him. "Mr. Trunks Briefs, will you help aid the cops in one huge problem up north?" 


	3. Robot Model 21B VS Trunks

Episode 3 – Robot Model 21B VS Trunks  
  
"Are you talking about Forest Otaku?" asked Trunks. "Exactly, some cops came there to investigate the pollution problem it has been causing. A facility in the forest was giving off a lot of dangerous gas to our atmosphere. Later that week, two hunters sighted the same cops dead at noon," replied Mr. Jackson as he entered the conversation. "You are the only person we know that can handle this situation after we found all of Group A dead when they were sent to investigate the scene of crime," said the lady officer. "How were they killed?" he asked. "All victims got brutally beaten and burnt to death," she told him. "I'll try my best."  
  
It didn't take long for Trunks to change and leave the house, when he left. He took out his compass and headed north. The forest was pretty far away from his house and he wanted to conserve his energy, so it took a while to get there.  
  
After a while, he landed at the road that headed to the forest. He was coughing from the air heavily concentrated with pollution. He held a tissue up to cover his nose and mouth, as he walked in carefully. His ears became aware of every sound made in the forest. He didn't spot anybody for abut 5 minutes. Occasionally, he turned around to see if anybody was following him. Then he heard footsteps to the right of him. Trunks immediately turned after the sound. He saw nothing. He turned to his original stance, but then suddenly received a hard hit in the back causing him to fall down.  
  
Trunks looked up and saw the same robot model as the one in the burning house. He stood up with a confident look on his face, brushed dirt off his shoulders with his hand, and then turned Super Saiyan. His burning aura surrounded him as he stared at the soon to be hunk of junk. He gave off a little grin and stretched his arms a little. "This is going to be entertaining. I haven't got in a real fight in a long time," said Trunks. Then in one second, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the robot, giving it a smack to the ground. The robot slid on the ground and was stopped by fraction on the dirt.  
  
The robot stood and gave a sign of "Come over here." Trunks flew at a quick speed heading toward the robot, trying to give it a kick. The robot dodged the attack with ease and double-fist hammered him down, kicked him in the crotch to make him go back up in the air, quickly moved to Trunks' front side, a right hook to the jaw, then a left hook to the jaw, then caught Trunks with his right hand on the neck, therefore choking him. He wiggled around, but was only wearing himself out more. Trunks elbowed and kicked it, but still wasn't released. He was about to power up, but then was thrown hard on the ground which cause Trunks to immediately spit out blood. The Saiyan warrior tried to get up, but was in too much pain. "I have to do this for the sake of the Earth," he convinced himself. He tried his best to stand up, but was immediately uppercutted to the jaw. His jaw felt like it was shattered with that hard hit (including the last two that weakened it). The attack made Trunks went up and immediately received a kick to the stomach, crashing him to many trees he headed toward to, but then stopped at an open lot. Trunks slowly brought himself up, fighting against all the internal pain that was given to him. "This shit is stronger than Cell," thought Trunks. He started to get angry and mixed with other emotions. "Is this going to be my grave? No, I can't let Earth go on the red status again. I can't let all the people I love die. I can't let this machine kill me, I have to FIGHT BACK!" yelling his last two words. His battle cry immediately raised his aura higher, so fast it exploded. Trunks was invisible from all the dust and dirt around him. When it was all cleared, there you saw was an Ultimate Super Saiyan.  
  
His muscles were very bulky, almost like during the Cell saga, but his muscles were bigger. Trunks knew that in this form, speed was a big disadvantage. But he had no choice, he had to try. Trunks wasn't going to admit defeat without a good fight. His face was filled with anger. "This time, I will guarantee your destruction," said Trunks in a low voice.  
  
First, Trunks threw a big ki blast. The robot hit it away, but was unfortunate enough to get a kick on its chest. The robot took two steps back from the attack. Trunks immediately delivered a set of his best punches and kicks. After that, Trunks paused a second and saw that not even a scratch was produced on its body. Trunks saw this as a sign of his death and many of others, as he got punched hard in the gut, tossed up in the air with two hands, and received a lethal ki blast, which knock him hard on to the ground. 


	4. An Unexpected Recue

Episode 4 – An Unexpected Rescue  
  
Trunks slowly got back up, while moaning as he held his ribs. He flew up in rage and moved his hand quickly in a pattern. He was charging up for the Burning Attack. The deadly ki blast shot directly at the robot. The explosion scattered the dust and gave it a decent sized crater. Trunks couldn't tell if it was breaking down or not since the robot's ki can't be sensed.  
  
Smoke and dust gathered around the area where Trunks attacked. Trunks looked deeply in the dust, trying to find out where's the robot. When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, the robot was gone. "What the hell?" whispered Trunks. Suddenly from behind, a double fist hammer was delivered to Trunks on the head. He fell down to the ground with a huge impact. Trees in a 10 yard radius collapsed.  
  
The robot moved down to the ground and kicked Trunks as he tried to get up. Trunks flew pretty far. Trunks slowly looked up and saw the robot charging up for a killer ki blast. Trunks transformed back to his normal state and just lied there hopelessly.  
  
Then a golden rod was thrown right next to the robot. The dirt on the ground caught it. The robot canceled the ki blast and looked around hesitantly. Then a dirt clog was thrown at its eyes, and it was temporarily blind. Then a man ran and swinged around the pole, kicking the robot in its chest. It stumbled back. Then the man took the pole off the dirt and hit it hard on its metal plate. It fell down onto the ground, still trying to take the dirt clog off its eye. Then he put the pole on a strap on his back and ran toward Trunks. He threw him on his back and ran quickly out of the robot's sight. Trunks saw that this man's speed was great, almost in comparison with his Super Saiyan state. They finally stopped at an abandoned warehouse. The guy walked inside and threw Trunks on a mattress. Trunks looked up to have a good look at him, but then suddenly fainted from exhaustion.  
  
When he woke up, he saw the same man that saved him, holding an ice pack to his jaw. He let go and Trunks held it himself. Then Trunks just threw the ice pack on the floor and said "No thanks, I got my own healing method." He reached in his pocket and took out a bag. Then he opened it and took out a Senzu bean out of it. He ate it and smiled. "It's gonna kick in about.....now," he told him. Then Trunks's wounds slowly disappeared. The guy jumped up out of amazement. "Thanks for saving me, I'm Trunks," he introduced. The man sat back down and gave off a smiled. "So... you're Trunks. I'm Lee." 


	5. A New Rival?

Episode 5 – A New Rival?  
  
Trunks was surprised. "Mrs. Phan said you trained martial arts, but damn," expressed Trunks. "Thanks for the praise, rich boy. It was fun saving your wannabe hero ass from getting treated from some robot. But I WON'T ever do it again," said Lee. Trunks started to get mad. His face was serious and his aura dramatically rose. "You know what, I'm a Saiyan Prince. I could have demolish that defected toaster all by myself. I don't need any help from a human," stated Trunks loudly.  
  
Trunks was surprised how he sounded like his father in a past timeline. But he still kept his anger. He, a fellow Saiyan, was never to going to be dissed by a mere human.  
  
Lee just sat there smiling at him. "Oh look, Mr. Town Hero is getting mad at me. What is he going to do? Smack me with his wallet or sue me?" he said imitating a baby's voice. Trunks was furious, but calmed himself down. "I prefer to fight."  
  
Lee stood up and said "Let's do this." Trunks flew out the door calmly and the other guy just calmly stepped outside. They positioned themselves in a fighting position. Then they both turned their head, because they heard many footsteps from the bushes. Then about 20 of the same robots came out of the bushes. "Holy shit! Model 21B is back, and it brought its friends," shouted Lee. "They must've detected my power level, when I was mad," thought Trunks.  
  
There was a circle of them moving in. Lee and Trunks looked at them, moving around. "I can't even handle one. How could I handle this much?" thought Trunks. "LET'S GO," yelled Trunks. Then he flew up and away quick. Lee followed his lead.  
  
The robots flew too, while shooting ki blasts. Lee dodged the shots with difficulty. Trunks looked back and he saw that Lee was nothing but an amateur flyer. Trunks, then turned Super Saiyan and grabbed Lee. They blasted off at an off the chart's speed. The robots gave up flying and shooting at them after 20 minutes of intense chase. Trunks then flew up a pole and past Korin's Tower. Korin was all alone holding a walking stick looking at the dark sky. The sun must've drowned under the sea during the chase. There was not even one star in the sky on this plain night.  
  
"Where are we going? Also, let go of me, the chase is over," demanded Lee. "Selfish bastard! He thinks my arm doesn't hurt from carrying his fat body the whole time. I'll show him," thought Trunks. Then he suddenly let go and Lee just dropped with gravity. 


	6. Korin's Death

Episode 6 – Korin's Death  
  
Lee finally stopped himself in mid air. He wiped his face of sweat and made a sound of relief. He also muttered swears under his breath to Trunks after that. He flew in Korin's Tower to rest. He saw a cat standing and it asked "Hi, who are you?" "I'm just a man. That's all, nobody special. No need to interrogate," replied Lee. Lee was about to fly out, but paused because the cat began to speak again. "You know, I'm Korin. They used to have a legend of me being able to make people stronger with my water. But all I did was increased their strength and speed by letting them chase me around. But now I can't catch up with our new generation of true fighters anymore. So they have no use for me, so they toss me aside like salad. They only come for Senzu beans."  
  
Korin continued "I used to have a friend. A good friend, a good man. His name was Yajirobe. He helped me out and gave me a lot of company. (giggles) I can't believe all the fun times we had together, (stopped giggling) is now gone. As time went on, he met his fate and died. I'm an old cat. I have to do something, I was too afraid to do long ago. I will pass my abilities on. Bye Lee!"  
  
"Wai...wait! How do you know my name? Also, you shouldn't give up your life. It's a precious thing," he hesitated. "How I know you, it's not important. My life used to be precious, but now I'm just an animal who distribute Senzu beans for the needy. My child, I will disappear from the face of the Earth, and the person present to see it will inherit my ability that I was never able to unleash," said the old and wise cat.  
  
"Um..., I guess I can't convince you out of suicide. But are you telling me, that I will inherit the ability to make some beans?" asked Lee.  
  
"Fool! They aren't just any beans you find at the store. They are Senzu beans. They are special beans I created long ago. It replenishes your energy and heal your bruises and wounds completely," yelled Korin.  
  
Lee then had a flashback. He remembered Trunks eating a bean that healed him completely. "That must be the bean the cat is talking about," he thought.  
  
"HEY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Korin shouted to Lee's ear. Lee popped up and said "Oh, my bad."  
  
He went back to his position and leaned on the fence near the edge. "Sheesh, I'm about to die here and still get annoyed. Anyways, I learned to make Senzu beans. So it is an acquired trait, not an inherited ability. I will give you the ability to be able to have a temporary evolution, also known as a transformation. Only alien races were ever to transform. But now a human will have that ability. Goodbye, Lee and please use this ability to make a good difference to the world," it farewelled.  
  
"Wait, I need to know more about this transformation thing," said Lee, but Korin already disappeared. Lee just stood there and looked at the sky. The sky was now filled with stars. Lee smiled, but then noticed he didn't feel anything different. "No wonder he never unleashed it, he never had it," Lee told himself.  
  
Then Trunks, in his normal form, flew down. "What took you so long just to fly up? Also, what are you doing here? And also, where's Korin?" demanded Trunks. "Long story. So when and where are we going to go fight?" he asked. "Once we get there, you will know," said Trunks with a grin. "Get where?" asked Lee in a demanding voice. "It's known as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." 


	7. The New Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Episode 7 – The New Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
  
They both flew out the tower and headed up. Trunks lowered his flying speed, so he can talk with Lee. "So what did happened down there," he asked curiously. Lee told him everything that happened in Korin's Tower, except the evolution thing. "What! Korin's gone! What about the Senzu beans? I'm almost out. What did you do?" he asked in a loud and angry voice. Lee replied back in an angry voice "I didn't do shit. Also, stop worrying about your selfish ass, you money grubbing freak. Let the cat live in peace. He wants to die and be happy again, and I wasn't going to stop that. Look at the stars up there, that's him smiling from the heavens." Trunks said "But... but he was a valuable cat to me," "For what, to sit on his ass all day and wait for you to come and get your damn beans," yelled Lee.  
  
Trunks was silent and stared at the night. It was the most beautiful night he ever saw. "I had been a fool. Korin was never really happy when I met him. I have been a selfish fool. His life's purpose wasn't to serve me or anybody, it was to be happy. He lost that feeling long ago, it is time for him to regain it. This guy is actually right," thought Trunks. He stayed silent in their flight up to Kami's Lookout.  
  
They finally got up there. Lee was looking all over the place. Trunks said "Follow me," in a serious tone. They walked indoor and saw a black figure there waiting. "Oh Trunks, you found your friend, lets go. Right this way," it said. "Who is this guy?" Lee whispered to Trunks. "Oh, he is the keep of the lookout, Mr. Popo," replied Trunks in a low voice.  
  
They walked past many rooms and went up lot of stair flights, until they stopped at the end of the hall on some level. The door was more unique and fancy, than the other ones they past by. "You are about to enter the Room of Time and Space improved by Trunk's mother, Mrs. Briefs," he told them. "Huh, how?" questioned Lee.  
  
"Once, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a room where you could train for a year in one day. Also, the person was only able to use it for a day or the door disappears and they will be trapped in the dimension. There should be a 2 day rest, before that same person goes in again, and they were to only suppose use it twice a lifetime. Mrs. Briefs studied this room about two years ago and created a device to stay longer in there, and enter and leave as they please with unlimited times," explained Mr. Popo.  
  
"Wow, damn Trunks, your mom is impressive," commented Lee. Trunks smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Wish I could say the same about your pathetic ass," he continued. Trunks stopped smiling and said "Let's get started then." 


	8. It's Time

Episode 8 – It's Time  
  
"Fine with me. Any other words Mr. Coco?" asked Lee. "It's Popo and no. Be careful and don't wear yourselves out too much. You can enter and leave as you wish, so you don't have to strive every minute in that room to get stronger," he told them. "I'm here for a complete set of tough training and to kick Mr. Briefs' ass, not for a vacation. Peace!" he said as he walked out of their sight and in the room. He walked straight in without waiting for Trunks, as the door shut behind him. "Bye Mr. Popo and thanks for everything. I don't know how I could pay you back for letting us use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," he said gratefully. "You shouldn't thank me. You should thank your mother for this grand improvement, she did to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Also, this room here is for all fighters out there trying to help out with the world. Good luck, Trunks!" Mr. Popo said happily. "Thanks, but where I'm going I have no time to depend on luck. I have to depend on all my strength and skills to get better and stronger. Goodbye!" he farewelled. He opened the door and entered the room without looking back.  
  
When he walked in, he saw Lee fiercely punching and kicking the air with all his strength "Damn, this room is intense," expressed Lee. He turned around and saw Trunks. "Hey what took you so long? It has been 5 freaking hours for god's sake. I thought you chickened out."  
  
"It's only a couple of minutes in our dimension. And I won't chicken out to the lights of you," said Trunks with a grin. "Yeah, whatever!" he replied. "Also, when I first entered this room, it was so rough. I entered in here with my father. I felt this room burning me up," he remembered.  
  
"No need for your stories. And you probably got burnt, because you're a weakling. I'm going to sleep," he told him. "But I just got here. I'm not sleepy or even tired, yet. I'm so heated up for fighting," whined Trunks. "Stop your pathetic crying, man. (Yawns) Like I told you, it has been 5 hours. I wasn't resting the whole time, you know. I wasted all my energy, just doing basic training. Everything I do in here is difficult. This place is awesome. It's best for you to save your energy, too. I don't want you whining and saying it isn't fair when I defeat you," said Lee. He went to lie down on the bed and in seconds fell asleep. "I'll be the one who is going to win," said Trunks, as he headed to the bed and went to sleep as well.  
  
When Trunks woke up, he saw Lee still sleeping. He looks up at the clock and whispers "I only slept for 4 hours." He looked around and was about to stand up, until he heard his stomach grumble. He scratched the back of his head, smiled, and said "Well it has been a while since I ate." He headed to the refrigerator. "Mom is so cool. She inserted an intercom here to outside, just in case food runs out here. She thought if I go outside, it would waste too much training time, even if it's unlimited time. Like she says "Time is money," but in this case, it's strength. Now let me see what we have here..." he told himself.  
  
He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. He reached in it, and he took out materials for a Super Saiyan size sandwich. While eating it, he saw Lee waking up and heading to the bathroom. Minutes later, he came out all refreshed. "I thought you were very tired. Why did you only sleep for only 4 and a half hour?" asked Trunks. "How could I sleep with your constant jabbering and chewing?" he blamed. "Admit it man, the smell of my delicious sandwich woke you up," he said. "That humongous size of garbage is what you call food. I'll show you how to make decent food, and eat it in front of your face," he said. "I would rather starve to death, before I touch a tiny molecule of the trash you'll cook up," said Trunks.  
  
They continued wrangling, until after their breakfast. They let all the food dissolve in their stomach by doing few stretches. Then they prepared for their soon to be fight. Both men stared with confidence in their eyes. Both men planned only to win and nothing other than that. 


	9. A True Battle Between Saiyan and Human

Episode 9 – A True Battle Between Saiyan and Human  
  
They stepped far away from each other and got in their fighting positions. "Are you prepared for your worst defeat?" shouted Lee. "I only planned to win, and that is what I' am going to do," he replied loudly. They both grinned and ran toward each other. Both elbows smashed against each other, as they struggle to push the other guy back. Trunks flew back and threw a ki blast. Lee used his two hands to leap frog over it. Trunks flew in and gave a hard punch to the face, followed by a series of more punches and kicks. Lee blocked and dodged all the attacks, except Trunks' first attack. Trunks paused and flew backward. "You're pretty good. Would you mind if I take a little time to transform a bit?" Then he instantly turned into a Super Saiyan. Then he flew forward, but unfortunately received a kick to the throat, which sent him flying up. Lee jumped up and gave him an uppercut to the chest. He spat out blood, but went on the offensive, again.  
  
They gave each other a series of attacks in the air. When Lee got punched in chest, the other one immediately received a kick in the stomach. Nobody backed off in this ferocious fight. Both men had anger on their faces. They broke off each other and flew backward. Trunks charged up a huge energy blast. Lee saw this as a chance to fly in, so he flew straight ahead. Trunks threw the ball of energy, directly toward him. He knew the fight had just started.  
  
The blast seemed like it had hit him, but suddenly Lee appeared right behind Trunks and gave him a mega fist on his back. Trunks turned and gave him an elbow on the neck. Lee gave him a kick, but miss. Trunks moved closer and gave him an energy punch right to his stomach. Lee spat out blood and bent over in pain. Trunks elbowed him down to the ground.  
  
Trunks' hands moved quickly in a pattern. He was about to give a Burning Attack. He fired the energy toward Lee. Dust formed around where the attack landed. Trunks flew down slowly to find him, then Lee ran from behind quickly, grabbed his leg, and slammed him face first onto the ground.  
  
Lee flew back and breathed heavily from exhaustion. Trunks got back up slowly. He charged and threw an energy blast, which sent Lee flying back out of his sight. Trunks limped toward the direction the energy ball led. When he finally saw him, Lee was on the ground filled with bruises and cuts all over his body. He moved in closer. Suddenly, Lee's leg snapped tightly around Trunks' neck. Trunks hit him, but it didn't work. "Say I quit and I'll let you go," Lee told him. "Never!"  
  
Trunks threw plenty of direct ki blasts toward his face and body, but he still didn't release him. Trunks start falling on his knees but got up again and put his hand around Lee's ankle. He stood up straight and swinged Lee around in 360 degrees several times. They both were getting tired, but both stubborn men didn't show it. Lee finally release his leg choke, and got thrown about 5 yards away. Trunks fell on the ground holding his neck, and Lee stayed on the ground.  
  
They slowly got up to their feet and limped toward each other. Trunks threw ki blasts and it directly hit Lee. Lee didn't fell, but just limped slower each time. When he got close enough, Trunks tried to kick him, but he blocked it. Then Lee gave him a mega blow to the stomach with the same hand he blocked with. He, then follow that up with another blow to the face, making Trunks flying to the left of him to the ground. Lee breathed heavily and slowly flew toward Trunks. Trunks, using all his strength, got up quickly and did a flip kick to his chin. Lee went up and behind Trunks from the effect of the kick. Before he fell, he held Trunks neck for an old fashioned neck breaker. Both of them fell hard on the ground. Trunks's body turned back to normal, and both men lied there unconsciously. It was a double knock out! 


	10. Lee's Story

Episode 10 – Lee's Story  
  
They stayed unconscious for a long time. When they finally woke up, they slowly brought themselves up to their feet and headed to the kitchen. They sat down. Trunks reached his hand in a bag. He looked inside and saw only two Senzu beans left. He took one and ate it. His energy refilled and his deep injuries faded. He looked at the last bean, reached in, and passed it to Lee. "Here eat it," he said. "Thanks," he said weakly. He broke it into half and ate one half of it. He put the other one in his pocket.  
  
After being healed, they talked. It was silent for a while. Trunks attempted to speak with him, but ended up saying nothing. "So hey Lee, so were you the one that saved the girl in the fire?" asked Trunks in his attempt to start a conversation. "Yeah," he replied curtly. Trunks just nodded plainly. "So with all these stuff going on out there, how much do you know about these robots?" the Sayian asked. "Well, the robots we fought are referred to as Model 21Bs by some weird scientist guy. I heard that weird scientist guy talking about them to somebody or somebodies. I'm really not sure. I think they heard me hearing them, so that could be one reason why they chose to attack now," Lee explained. "Oh, ok," said Trunks with still slight confusion. "So since we are starting to interrogate each other now, I was just wondering, how a golden aura appeared around you with that yellow hair?" asked Lee. Trunks told him all he knew about his alien identity. After that, he told him about his past with the androids, two Cells, and his time travel experience. "Wow, are you telling me you met your dead father. You look like you're telling the truth, that's awesome. I wish I could meet mine," said Lee. "What happened to him?" he asked curiously. "Well, I guess...., since you told your story, it's only proper if I do the same."  
  
"Wow, it's amazing, you actually have manners," said Trunks in amazement. "Shut up and listen," he ordered. "Anyways, when I was a little kid, I got kidnapped. My parents were in a huge debt, so loaners kidnapped me to even things out. Each day I ate their crap they call food. They just fed me with garbage, while they ate fancy food. Sometimes I try to steal their food, but I always get caught. They must've have cameras or something, because about 2 minutes later each time I stole their food, I would get caught and severely beaten, until all the food I ate came out through my mouth. They also embarrass me in front of public for their entertainment and abuse me, when they weren't happy with things. (Takes a breath of relief) But I finally did something about it. I had enough of it after six months of hell they gave me. I planned to escape. It was a 2 week secret independent project. Every minute of planning was vital during those two weeks. When I finally went into action, it was all worth it just to be free.  
  
"Tell me more. What happened after that?" asked Trunks with the same amount of curiosity of a little boy's about babies. "Calm down boy. Anyway, I was about to starve to death, if it wasn't for a nice man that saved me. I lived with him and soon he became my sensei. He taught me all his techniques on pure hand to hand combat on the ground and fighting on trees. That was all I learned from him after his death. I was 19 and was coping on his death, which was caused by murder. I tried to avenge his death, but couldn't find any clues to help me find that person. Sensei Yoshi wasn't a big ki user and he wasn't a good flyer, but he taught me the basics of fighting and a lot about life and the streets. He made me, a little rich boy into a man with the confidence to defend myself. He didn't deserve to die. I finally gave up after a year, because I realize Sensei Yoshi didn't want me to run around like a maniac and being worthless. So I moved out to look for my parents. It wasn't long, till I found them. Well, actually it was only my mom, because my father got killed from a mob he borrowed money from. Poor guy, he never learned," he sadly told his story.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot, but for a mere earthling, how did you get so strong?" asked Trunks. "My grandfather left a scroll at home, before he died. I accidentally put it in my bookbag when I was playing around with it. One day I was walking home from school, I got kidnapped. The words in the scroll were ancient Chinese, and Sensei Yoshi helped me decode it. I completed all obstacles on the scroll, which leveled up my potential and limits as a human, greatly. All I did was work hard with rough impossible training," he told him. "Cool," he expressed. "Should I call you Unlimited Lee or Lee the Great?" joked Trunks.  
  
"Hmph. I don't intend to joke around with you, so I got to go," said Lee. "What? You're leaving?" asked Trunks in a surprised voice. "I got to train on my own. I don't like to spar and I don't ever want to talk like this. But today I learned you are not as bad of a fighter or a person as I thought you were. You earned my respect, but don't start thinking we're friends. Friendship between you and me will never exist. Peace!" he said. "How harsh! It's not like I want to train with you anyway," he whispered as Lee walked and disappeared into nothingness. 


	11. Robots Attack!

Episode 11 – Robots Attack!  
  
Day after day passed. The men came back at night to eat and sleep. They left early in the morning after their breakfast. They rarely ate together, but when they finally do, it wasn't a social event. All they said was "morning" and "see ya" or just different version of those phrases. Soon it became a year and a half.  
  
One day, while Trunks was training, he heard a ringing on the intercom. He jogged over and a screen of Mr. Popo appeared. "Oh hi Trunks. Sorry for interrupting your training, but we got big trouble. Robots are attacking civilians and destroying buildings all over the place," he told him. Then a robot appeared on the screen, standing next to Mr. Popo. It punched him and sent him flying out off the screen. Then the connection disappeared right after Trunks saw ten models of 21B. "The robots finally made their big move. I don't have the time to wait for Lee to come back, so I have to go first. I'll write 'big trouble outside. robots are attacking!!!' That will do it." He left it on the table and dashed off. The wind from his running made the letter fell and slid under the bed.  
  
Trunks exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and was greeted by 5 robots. "Time to test my new strength," he told himself. He raised his aura by yelling and soon his hair was longer and golden. He was a Super Saiyan 2. He looked at himself and smiled. 5 robots rushed in on him with a semicircle formation. Trunks kicked the left one, spin punched the left diagonal one, threw a ki blast to the middle, and side kicked the right diagonal one which caused the right one to fall down also. He shouted to make his aura grow, which was moving them all to one place. As the robots stood up, the Burning Attack already diminished them.  
  
Trunks grinned and flew around to find and help Mr. Popo. He met many robots on the way. He didn't give anymore dramatic kills, just flying punches, kicks, and energy blasts to its body. He found Mr. Popo defending his refrigerator. "No, don't you dare touch it.... Trunks help!" he shouted. Trunks flew in and flicked it through the wall to outside. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm okay. I managed to see a group of robots flying toward New West City," told Mr. Popo. "I have to go, but can you handle things here?" he asked. "I'll be just...," he said before he was sent flying though a wall opposite to the wall to outside. Trunks saw another robot. It had 999 on its metal plate. The robot looked taller and was made with better metal, according to Trunks. Then, he was caught by the robot's extended arm and thrown through a wall to outside.  
  
Trunks stood back up. He knew he had to stay and fight. He only had to wish the best for his family and friends. 


	12. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks VS 999

Episode 12 – Super Saiyan 2 Trunks VS 999  
  
Trunks stood up and brushed dust off with his hand. Trunks powered up and became a fresh Super Saiyan 2. His face was serious. "I better end things quick, before I lose my friends and family," he whispered.  
  
The robot ran toward him and tried a right hand punch. Trunks caught it with his left hand. 999 clenched his left hand into a fist and aimed it forward. He caught his fist again, but this time it is with his right hand. He held its hands tightly and performed a high kick to its neck. It flew up from the effect of the attack.  
  
Trunks clenched his hand into a fist and went for a flying punch. The machine caught his punch with two hands and swinged him around. The spinning was fast. The speed was so great, a small tornado formed on the lookout. The robot threw ki blasts in this tornado too, causing the tornado to have a destructive orange color. The tornado went uncontrollably around the lookout, wreck the place. As it went around the lookout, it destroyed most of the 21B robots. The wind finally calmed down, when Trunks was thrown to the floor. His body had bruises and cuts from face to legs.  
  
Then the robot's chest plate opened up and two balls were released. Smoke filled the air, when it was released from the balls. Trunks slowly stood up and became very wary. Since he couldn't sense or see the robot's motives, it would be impossible to fight it.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks received a ki blast on the back, which was followed up by a kick on the same spot. Trunks yelled in pain and turned around to punch it. Unfortunately, the only thing he hit was the air. He turned back to his original position, but was immediately bicycle kick to the guts. He bent down, holding his stomach. He slowly tried to stand up straight again, but received a double fist hammer and fell down to the ground.  
  
He lied there half conscious. Then a thought came to his mind, "I got it. I can blast the smoke away, by raising my aura. Why couldn't I think of this before? Do I even have enough strength for that? This smoke looks like it will stay for an hour before it disappears. I'll be dead by that time. I have to try."  
  
He slowly stood up and let out a battle cry. His aura slowly rise and the smoke cleared slowly. When the air was finally clear of smoke, dust replaced it. Then Trunks felt a huge energy ball being charged. When the dust cleared, 999 was charging up for a killer ki blast. Trunks was exhausted and looked scared. He regained his confidence and a small aura appeared around him. The robot threw it at him. Trunks jumped to the side to dodge it. The ball of energy went straight out the lookout, but suddenly it was pushed down, heading toward the ground. It was 999's plan all along, to attack the people below.  
  
Trunks rushed to the energy ball. He went to the other side, to push the ki ball back. The energy ball was so strong, that all he could do with his current strength was slow it down. He screamed to search for more energy in his body, but it was useless. His strength slowly weakened, and the energy ball was falling down faster. "What can I do? I can't let those innocent people die," he whispered in his tired voice. He yelled again.  
  
He was slowly losing consciousness. Then a bean fell from the sky and landed in his mouth while doing one of his weak battle cries. It was actually half a Senzu bean! He choked on it, but then ate it. His energy was restored half way. Trunks felt that this was enough to push it back.  
  
He flew up with the energy in two of his hands. The robot gave off a surprised look. He stood on the floor of the lookout. He walked closer and closer to the robot. 999 stepped back hesitantly. Trunks held it over his head with anger on his face.  
  
"Take this! Aaaaaaaah!" he yelled. He threw it forward to the robot. The robot caught it, but the ball pushed it to the ground. The robot struggled to control it. He flew forward and gave it 10 quick punches and kicks to weaken it. The robot kick him hard back, pushing him away. Trunks, from a range, threw it many ki blasts to make it lose its focus. 999 received the ki blasts and still kept his ground. "I guess have to finish you off this move I learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It takes up a lot of my energy to correctly do this move without killing myself, but it will be all worth it to see you crumble," he yelled, "Burning Fist!"  
  
While the robot was still trying to overcome its own attack, Trunks moved his hand in a quick pattern. Fire slowly enveloped on his fists during the quick pattern. Once his fist were fully on fire, he flew forward. He zoomed right through 999's chest plate and croosed his firey arms as he left its body on the other end. The attack left a heavy burnt mark around the hole Trunks made through. Its body slowly broke apart and collapsed. The energy ball dropped on it, which caused a big explosion. The robot was destroyed completely. Since Trunks was close, he felt the explosion and was tossed by it to the edge of the lookout. The lookout was wrecked, and it had a big noticeable hole around the explosion.  
  
Trunks slow got up to his feet and smiled, but shortly after dropped to his knees. "I did it," he whispered. Then his body dropped to the floor. He fainted. 


	13. The Attack in New West City

Episode 13 – The Attack in New West City  
  
Meanwhile, there was trouble in New West City. "Back off or you'll be sorry," said Chi Chi hesitantly. Model 21B just walked closer. Bulma and Chi Chi stood there in fright and in the wrecked debris of buildings. The robot ruined a once beautiful city. The land was filled with Model 21Bs chasing residents of the town.  
  
"I swear if my son was here," threatened Bulma, "he would blast you into pieces." The robot just walked closer and closer, without any care in its mind. When it finally got close enough, it raised its left arm. Then it collapsed and broke into little pieces. "What the...," they both whispered. Aside from the two ladies, a long haired man with a cloth around his forehead stood there. His clothes were ripped and his skin had many cuts and bruises. He held a golden rod. The two ladies turned and jumped in surprise. "Oh thank you for the rescue young man," Bulma said gratefully. "Yeah, thanks," added Chi Chi.  
  
He just stood there silent, looking at the town. He was shooting at robots in the distance around him. Bulma and Chi Chi ducked when his arm was in front of them. He finally said "No problem. Would it be okay if I leave you here, to help others?" "What are you crazy? Once you leave, a gang of them will come here and attack us. Who knows, they might even rape us," shrieked Chi Chi. "Chi Chi calm down. These robots' mission is to wreck the city and kill anybody in its sight. I can tell by this piece," explained Bulma. "Oh that made me feel so much better," she said sarcastically. She ignored her and picked up a computer chip from the destroyed robot. "I can tell, because the androids had the same computer chip inside them. When Trunks destroyed him, I checked the designs," she said.  
  
He jumped up and asked "You know a guy name Trunks?" "Know him, she is the mother of the boy. You must've heard him from the ZTV, during their news broadcasts," said Chi Chi ignorantly. "What's a ZTV?" he questioned. "Forget what Chi Chi said. How do you know my kid, Trunks if you don't watch television?" she asked. "I know, he saved you and taught you everything you know, am I right?" Chi Chi said. "That so called Saiyan has no right to train me," he said in a voice full of anger. He calmed himself down and said "Anyways, Trunks and I trained separately in some time chamber. You must be Mrs. Briefs," and then he point at Bulma. "Mind your manners young man, haven't your mother taught you anything," she said rudely. "Talk trash to me all you want to, but don't talk about my mom," he said in a serious voice. "And sorry for the pointing, I'm Lee," he said in a friendlier voice to Bulma. "Oh, you're Mrs. Phan's son. Nice to meet you, Lee," she said.  
  
Then a yell came from nearby. "That's my mom. Ladies, hold my hand," he ordered. They slowly brought their hands out, then Lee just grabbed them and flew. His flying was improved greatly compared to before. He threw Chi Chi onto his back, so he can throw ki blast a few other robots on his way. "Can you be a little bit more careful?" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Lee saw his mom and destroyed the Model 21B with a ki blast. The robot was choking his mom before it was shattered into pieces. He descended and both ladies got off him. He ran to his mom and asked "Are you okay mom?" in a worried voice. "I'm okay, oh hi Chi Chi and Bulma," she said. "Hi," they both replied.  
  
After a little conversation about their well being, Lee flew them to a safe place. "Luckily the city was prepared for another attack. Since all houses were capsululized, it was easy to collect it and put it in our pockets," explained Bulma. They went to an empty and peaceful area in the woods. It was far away from the city and the dangers of the world.  
  
"This is a perfect place to stay. I trained here when I was young. Set up the house here and don't leave here, til I come back," he explained. Mrs. Phan was about to open her mouth, but Chi Chi talked first. "How do we know this place is safe? Are there like deadly booby traps around here?" she asked. "No, but it has an electric magnetic field around here, to prevent activation of any technology," he told her.  
  
Bulma pressed a button on her capsule and threw it on the ground far away from her. Nothing happened in response. "That must be why I can't open the capsule," said Bulma, and she went over and grabbed Chi Chi's hand and said "C'mon, let's go set up the house, the old fashion way." "You mean to make a whole new house?" Chi Chi asked in shock. "No, all we have to do is get a rock to crack open the capsule," she said. They walked toward the capsule on the ground. Chi Chi found a rock nearby and yelled "Heeeeahhhh!" as she hit the capsule with the rock as hard as she could to crack it open. It wasn't strong enough. "Get out the way," Lee said, as the women stepped away from the capsule. Lee sucked up some saliva and spit it forward to the capsule. A house popped out in perfect condition. "Thanks," both the ladies said and they walked in.  
  
"Back from where?" questioned his mom in a worried tone. "What, oh don't worry mom, I'll come back to eat your delicious dinner," he said and flew away. Mrs. Phan waved good bye, nervously and Lee waved without turning around. He flew in quick speed and soon was out of his mom's sight. He stopped high up in the air and whispered "I'll try." 


	14. The Confrontation

Episode 14 – The Confrontation  
  
Lee flew in a calm pace. "I heard somebody talking there," he thought, "I don't think he heard me, but I heard him clearly." "I heard his clear footsteps, and by the sound of that, he was waiting for something, for somebody. I didn't see him, but my ears are very good, from all the blind training I received from Sensei Yoshi. He paced back and forth. He still be there. He could be the leader of the robots. I have to end it now."  
  
He speed up and soon was back at New West City. He descended and lowered his energy. He walked quietly and slowly through the streets full of debris. Cars were smashed in; streets were full of big cracks; and some houses and buildings weren't successfully collected. With every step he made, he looked both sides.  
  
Suddenly he paused and jumped back. A large ki blast was shot at the spot Lee was standing at before. "Pathetic," said a voice nearby. Then a huge muscular man in army clothes appeared to the right of him. Lee turned and yelled "Who the hell are you?" "You can call me T1. What did that pathetic piece of trash, Yoshi taught you? You barely escaped that blast. I thought he would be a good master to train me and my twin, but I guess not," he commented hastily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" yelled Lee. "You don't even know the truth by now? What a pathetic student you are and an even worser teacher who taught you. I'll tell you now, since you don't seem to be any threat with that strength. Dr. Rocket told us to be the students of this so-called great master of yours. So we came and demanded for him to be our master. He refused for some stupid reputation thing. So we killed him. We made sure if he didn't train us, he would never train anybody again," he said with an evil grin. Lee fell to his knees and looked at the ground. "Y....Y...You killed sensei," he said in a sad voice, "How could you? How dare you? He was a great man and YOU TOOK HIS LIFE AWAY! I will destroy your circuits, if that is the last thing I will do."  
  
Lee's eyes were filled with anger. He powered up and flew toward the robot. He was about to punch him, until someone grabbed his arm right, in front of T1 and threw him hard to the ground. Lee just lied there and appeared to be unconscious.  
  
A similar looking man appeared next to TI. "It's about time for you to come," T1 said. "Sorry there was a short delay at the lab. Dr. Rocket said it wasn't 100% complete yet, only 97%. As you know, nothing would've stopped me to get the "special" watches, so I threatened him to hand it over. He defended himself by ordering about a dozen 21Bs to protect the watches and him," the other one told. "No need to get in all the details, just tell me how it all ended," he said. The other twin continued "I was a nice guy, so I let the old fool lived. All those robots turned on him, since we have the partial ability to control them." "So that is why the robots moved into "Phase 1" that early," T1 said. "Time is damage my friend. Anyways, I ordered some of those 21Bs to tie the old man up and severely beat the shit out of him every 5 minutes, until he learned that we can't be stopped by anybody, even by our own creator. T1 and T2 will rule the world," he said. They both laugh sadistically.  
  
Lee stood up slowly. He said "I was unconscious and still heard your horrible voice. I will destroy you 2 on 1 style for everything you did, even if I die. You will regret the day you messed with Sensei Yoshi."  
  
"Actually, it will be 2 on 2," said a familiar voice. Trunks flew down. He looked at Lee and nodded "Sup," he said. "You don't have to fight. I could handle these things by myself," he said while looking at the robots. "Don't worry, I won't miss this fight for anything in the world," he replied confidently. They both got in their fighting positions. They saw two muscular twins, and the two robots saw their next two victims. 


	15. Disappointment

Episode 15 – Disappointment  
  
Trunks and Lee powered up. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan 2, and then they flew up. Trunks started shooting energy blasts, while Lee moved in with punches and kicks toward T1. T1 dodged both attacks toward him with ease. He was mocking them by flipping to dodge the attacks. Lee got madder and punched more quickly and harder. He managed to hit it a couple of times, but it made no effect. Trunks stopped shooting ki blasts, and he flew up there to help out Lee to attack their opponent. T2 just stood in the air aside from the fighting and just watched.  
  
Trunks and Lee fought T1 in unison. They punched and kicked him in the same spot at the same time. He just smiled, while they were attacking him. Then he started dodging again and made sure they couldn't touch him. "Get away Trunks. This is my fight. You're just holding me back," said Lee, while trying to punch T1. "Never. It is too late. We're in this together," he replied, while trying to kick T1.  
  
"Get this over with, T1!" yelled T2. While dodging, he said "Can't I have a little bit of fun around here? Well, I guess it is time to finishoff these pathetic people!" He grabbed both of their right hands with two of his hands, when they were trying to punch him. He spun his arm in a forward circle motion in top speed. There were ripping sounds during the process. They were held in that cycle for 2-3 minutes. T1 paused to see their faces. Trunks and Lee were tired and too exhausted to fight back. Their skins were cut and their clothes were partially ripped. He let go of their hands, but quickly caught them back by holding their neck. He squeezed harder and harder, and then he suddenly loosened. With Trunks on his left hand, He gave several left knee bashes to his ribs. Trunks spat out blood in the knee to the ribs. His blood was spit on T1's clothes and the cyborg just smiled. Then T1 threw him hard to the ground.  
  
With T1's left hand free, he formed a big energy wave in front of Lee's face. It was aimed at Lee and shot directly at him. "Aaaaaah!" he yelled in pain. T1 just smiled. After that, he just let go of Lee, and Lee just fell hopelessly to the ground like a leaf falling off a tree. There was no more fight left in him.  
  
"Let me finish things here, T1," T2 said as he flew in front of him. "Fine," he said, while moving to the side. "You'll love this attack, boys. I call it the "Devil's Advocate,"" he said with an evil grin on his face. Then he formed a ki ball on his right hand. The ki grew bigger and bigger, until it formed into a red devil with half it body in T2's hand. Then he gave out a battle roar that was so loud that it could be heard all over the universe. The devil's full body blasted out off his hand in full speed, heading toward Lee and Trunks.  
  
The devil almost clashed into the guys, until they all heard a scream. "Mega Dodonray!" said a voice nearby. The ray destroyed the devil by piercing through its chest from the side. Out of nowhere, a little guy appeared. "Kid, I don't think you know where you are. We're busy right now, so go away. We like to handle these two puny losers, first. Don't worry, we'll hunt and torture your life as soon as we are done here," said T1. "I think I'm in the perfect place at the right time," he said boldly. Trunks slowly looked up and said "Chiaotzu!" 


	16. A Fighting Chance

Episode 16 – A Fighting Chance  
  
"Hey Trunks, it's me, Chiaotzu. We are talking to each other telepathically," he said. "I wonder how this telepathic stuff works?" Trunks thought to himself. "Just think what you are going to say to me," Chiaotzu replied. The Saiyan popped up from surprise and injured himself, because he had many wounds on his body. He groaned in pain quietly. "Oh, that hurt. Anyways, Chiaotzu weren't you killed by the androids?" he asked. "Um, I'll tell you everything later. Here's the plan: You try to get out of here with the other guy. I'll hold these robots back," he said. "How can you? You couldn't even stop the androids? What fighting chance do you have with them?" said Trunks. "Let's just say I'm a whole new guy. I'm stronger and better. Just listen to what I say, if you want to make it out of here alive," he ordered. "Fine," he replied.  
  
Trunks stayed lying down. He was pretending to act like he got knocked out to avoid any attention from the robots. He slowly moved his hand into his pocket. He took out a Senzu bean and looked at it. "Good, I went to check at Korin's Tower before I went here. I saw the last bag of Senzu beans lying around. Thank you Korin for still looking out for us, even after your death," he thought. "It's my honor," said a faint voice in the wind. Trunks turned toward to where he heard the voice. He saw nothing. He just smiled and ate the bean. His energy was restored completely, and T1 and T2 didn't notice at all. They were too occupied on Chiaotzu.  
  
Chiaotzu stared at the two robots intensely, and they stared back dully. "So are we going to fight, shorty, or stare at each other the whole day," T2 questioned. "Let's go," he replied quietly.  
  
Chiaotzu flew toward T2 with a fist. He punched T2 hard in the gut. T2 bent over in pain. T1 flew in to help out his brother, but was brutally kicked on the chin. They double teamed him, but had no luck touching them. Trunks was amazed at how good Chiaotzu was doing. He just sat on the floor watching the fight, intently. The two robots punched and kicked fiercely, but Chiaotzu dodged all of it. Both of them breathing heavily soon found out nobody was in front of them. "Where did he go?" questioned T1.  
  
Chiaotzu was behind them breathing heavily, too. "Dodging those guys wasn't as easy as I thought it would be," he whispered. "Hey, I'm over here you over anticipated clumsy asswipe all around ding dong that fight like a baby tadpole who lost its eyes," he yelled. Both of them turned around furious. Without a second thought, T1 and T2 flew straight to Chiaotzu. Then Chiaotzu crossed his arms in front of his chest. The two crossed arms were forming some kind of invisible air pressure. When he uncrossed his arm, it realeased an air wave and shot toward the robots. It hit both T1 and T2 and stopped them in their tracks, literally. Chiaotzu successfully formed some sort of paralyzing move. He flew in front of them and said "Poor guys. Well I got to go." Suddenly, T1 spat out some sort of purplish liquid out of his mouth and on to Chiaotzu's face. He got real mad and elbowed, punched, kicked, and kneed T1. That robot was in true pain, but was too paralyzed to yell. He also smacked T2. "That is for having a terrible brother," he yelled in front of T2's face.  
  
Chiaotzu flew down to see if Trunks was ready to fly of here. Trunks lift the unconscious Lee on to his back and they flew away. They all knew that the robots still have a fighting chance, but this time they may have one too. 


	17. Imposter

Episode 17 – Imposter  
  
They were flying at a decent pace, heading back to Trunks' new home in the woods. "Damn, those moves you showed at New West City were unbelievable. How did you get so strong?" asked Trunks. "I'll tell you once we get to wherever we are going," said Chiaotzu. "Oh, we're going to my house. Lee, the guy on my back, told my mom, Chi Chi, and his mom to stay there while I was knocked out," he said. "If you were knocked out, then how did you know where they are?" questioned Chiaotzu. "Oh, I managed to wake up in time after a big fight. I followed him from there," replied Trunks. "Oh, we should hurry. The paralyzing move I gave them doesn't last that long. We should go to your house before they start following us," he said. Trunks nodded, and both of them brought up their speed.  
  
When they got in the woods, they went straight to Bulma's house through the windows. The windows led to the living room with the three ladies in it. "Huh, what happened to my son?" said Mrs. Phan in a worried and surprised voice. "He just got knocked out, he is gonna be alright," said Trunks. Trunks flew into his room and settled Lee onto his bed, carefully. "Trunks, hand him a Senzu bean," said Bulma. "I don't think that would be wise," he said. "Why?" Chi Chi and Bulma both asked.  
  
Trunks told them what he heard, before the fight began. "That must be tough for the kid. The person who raised and taught him basically everything was murdered by no good hoodlums," said Chi Chi. "Yeah, that is why he should rest longer. A fighter who is blinded by anger and hatred don't fight their best, which is what we all need to do in this battle," added Trunks. "So what do your friend and you want to get soda, coffee, or tea?" asked Mrs. Phan. "Its okay, we don't need anything," said Trunks. Bulma asked "So Chiaotzu, where have you been all these years?" "Sorry, I lied," he said in a low voice. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. Suddenly Chiaotzu's body changed.  
  
The once small pale white boy, turned into a decent height man with grayish skin. He felled to his knees and said in a hurry "Sorry King Trunks, I was sent here from Planet Krong to protect and serve you, until you come back. I' am Kan, Agent 64370, and I shifted into Chiaotzu, so you would trust my intentions. As a shape shifter, I turned into Chiaotzu from after reading your mind without your permission. I' am truly sorry. I chose his body, because it was the simplest of all your friends. (slows down his talking) I' am sorry, I have failed you." Then he spat out a fountain of blood and died. His body slowly faded away, but the blood stain remained. The three ladies jumped up out of fright. Trunks wiped the blood on the floor with his finger and sniffed it. "He has been poisoned to death."  
  
"How did that happened?" asked Bulma. "I saw T1, one of the two cyborgs I was telling you about, spat out some mysterious liquid out of his mouth. At the time, I didn't really put much thought into it, but who knew it was the instrument of his death," he said. "I could've saved his life with a Senzu bean. How could I have been so careless?" he blamed himself. Bulma put her arms around him and said "It wasn't your fault. I should've taught you what I know about the effects of poison. That would've made a difference." "You guys shouldn't play the blame game. What is really important is why he called you king?" asked Chi Chi. "I don't know" he helplessly replied.  
  
Suddenly, Lee popped out of his bed. He went into the living room and yelled at Trunks "Why the hell you brought me here?" "Lee, behave yourself, we're guests here," said his mom calmly. "Mom, you don't understand, I could've finish those freaking robots, if it wasn't for this moron. I could've avenged Sensei Yoshi's death," yelled Lee. "What, you were getting your ass kicked. I saved your life, be grateful," Trunks yelled back. "The only thing that was holding me back during that fight was..... was this freaking hair," he yelled. Then he held up his long hair and made it shorter by chopping it off with his hand. He threw the cut up hair on the floor. "Now don't ever bother me again," he said in a low and serious tone. "Next time when you are about to die, I won't save you," replied Trunks in the same tone as Lee. "I won't need you, but if you do mess up my fight again, I will eliminate you myself," he threatened and flew out of the window. 


	18. Future Plans

Episode 18 – Future Plans  
  
Meanwhile, the two cyborgs were finally unparalyzed after 8 minutes of impatience. "That damn shortcake! I swear I will hunt him and torture him, eternally, (smiles) if he wasn't already dead that is," said T1. "What do you mean, my brother?" asked T2, while stretching his body. "You really are slow, aren't you bro. Anyways, didn't you see the liquid I spat at the clown's face. (T2 nods) Well for your information, I spat out a venom that is so strong that one of their Senzu beans couldn't even heal him," said T1, following with an evil laugh. "Very smart," he commented with a smile.  
  
"So what are we waiting for, let's try on these watches you "received". I can't wait to be stronger, even though you and I already are the most superior in the world," he said. T2 took out the two watches out of his pocket. He looked at it for a long time. "What the hell are you doing? Hand it over," ordered T1. T2 pressed the red button on both watches and threw it on the ground far from them. Seconds later, a huge explosion appeared right in front of their eyes. "What the...," he said. Then T2 said "I knew Dr. Rocket would try to eliminate our faces off the universe. He tested us if we were loyal to him or not. That is why he told us everything about the watches and refused to hand it over to us. He explained everything possible to operate the watch. He knew we would listen to his conversation on the phone. He knew we heard him say that the watch increase our strength, skill, and ability by 10%. In his eyes, he thought if were loyal, we would be safe, but if we were disloyal, we would have been dismantled completely in that explosion," said T2. "That bastard," expressed T1, "Let's go end that old fool's life."  
  
Suddenly, computerized sounds came from both of their bodies. T2 concentrated on the sound. "What happened?" demanded T1. "Our creator must've created one of those self-destruction remotes. He must've created it before he activating us. He just annihilated all of the 21B's population. I guess he was trying to finish us all off. We better hurry, before he finds the remote to our self destruction sequence. If that happens, then we can't do anything to stop it," he said. "Ha, I guess we are forced to finish him off, after all. But when will we focus on the loser Saiyan and the long hair hippie? They may be a big block in our plans to enslave everyone to our command," he said. "Let's just focus on one thing at a time. Don't worry, we'll probably finish those pathetic humans after Dr. Rocket's death," said T2. They both nodded, and flew east at full speed. 


	19. Introduction to Burning City and the New...

Episode 19 – Introduction to Burning City and the New Warrior  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was at home watching tv. "Trunks, shouldn't you go after him?" asked Bulma. "What for? That boy had clearly stated how he felt about Trunks grouping with him," said Chi Chi. "Exactly," added Trunks. "But I have a way for you to help him out," said Bulma. "Yeah, please help my son out. You're the only one that can," pleaded Mrs. Phan. "No deal," said Trunks while watching the screen of the television. Mrs. Phan dropped to her knees and the other two ladies were shocked. She begged "Please, I had no help when I lost my husband, and I don't want Lee to follow the same fate." Trunks turned around and soon saw his mom on her knees, too. "Trunks, you are the only one to change Lee's written fate," she said. Trunks stared in both of their eyes and finally replied "Fine. What device did you cook up this time that could help us fight them, mom?"  
  
Meanwhile once again, the cyborgs headed to the lab. When they landed outside the lab, they saw lot of destroyed pieces of Model 21Bs on the floor. They walked up to the door, but it was locked. T1 tried to punch the door, but a metallic layer came out and blocked his punch. "What the hell is this?" he said. "It's only another invention of Dr. Rocket's to prolong his death," said T2. He brought his hand out and a major ki wave burnt the metallic shield. T1 flicked his finger at the shield and the door was completely out of their way. The door flew inside and crushed some computers.  
  
"Where the hell did I put that self destruction remote? Holy s, you are here," said a bald man with white hair on the side (Larry's haircut from "The Three Stooges" but white). He wore one of those lab coats and thin glasses. T1 was smiling and said "Hi. (Face gets serious) You son of a b! You want to end our era, long from it. You're toast!" T1 held out his hand and formed a ki blast. T2 held his brother's hand and the blast was cancelled. "I'll finish him off or should I say, torture him for the rest of his life," he said. "Sure," T1 replied. Dr. Rocket swallowed hard. T2 brought his hand out and flames formed. A black hole appeared behind Dr. Rocket and sucked the flames on T2's hand. Suddenly, the black hole was blazed in flames. "Welcome to Burning City," T2 said, "There is only entering and no exiting. Have a good permanent vacation."  
  
Both of the twins laughed sadistically, as two shadow figures crawled out the flaming black hole. One figure grabbed Dr. Rocket's left arm and the other figure grabbed the other arm. "You ungrateful, defective inventions," the old man yelled, "You are a disgrace to the Red Ribbon Army." "Hold 'em boys! (Looks directly into Dr. Rocket's eyes) You actually think we care about the pathetic, forgotten Red Ribbon Army. They will never help us achieve our ultimate dream, to rule the world," said T1. "Exactly, haven't you learned your lesson in the end? It was all your fault. You created us as a threat to society, and to make it worse, you created us heartless. You think heartless things care for their creator. When a dumb old man, your idol, Gero failed, why do you think that you will actually overcome his mistakes. We're even stronger than the past inventions, known as androids. When we betrayed you, your only defense was those pathetic 21Bs model. That is the most laughable mistake of all. You're a pathetic waste of oxygen, (turns around and waves) take this fool out and let him live the rest of his life in retirement in Burning City," said T2. "Hold up," said T1 right after. He stepped up and spit out a green mist on the old man's face. "Now every second you live will give you a punch to the gut feeling added to the scorches and pain of Burning City. The punch's effect will be at the same strength as 21B's. Painful, yet won't kill you," he said following with an evil laugh. Then Dr. Rocket was dragged into Burning City. After they went in the hole, the hole just disappeared. The cyborgs just stood there smiling.  
  
While at new West City, Lee just stood there yelling. "You dumb b, now you run away. You had many years of running away, now I will teach you a lesson by f up that tin ass of yours, till all you can do is cry. I will destroy every little bit of your membrane for the honor of Ken Mikai Yoshi," he yelled.  
  
Trunks slowly flew down and landed next to Lee. "I warned you, Trunks. Now you're dead," said Lee in a low voice. He turned around and put his hand in front of Trunks's face. Trunks just stared at him straight in the eye, without flinching or blinking. Lee brought his arm down and said "Just leave. You're not involved in this." "How many times do I have to say this, I'm already in it. I was with you the last time we fought them, and I' am with you now. I always watch your back, because in retrospect I know you'll watch mine. We may've lost last time, but I think this time we will have a better chance now," said Trunks. "Say it straight, Briefs. Don't let me start guessing around like a fool," he said, "Does that mean we're together again?" he asked. "I do whatever it is necessary to get my revenge, even if it means grouping with you," said Lee. "Okay," said Trunks, and took out two necklaces out of his pocket. "These are two necklaces my mom had created recently. She was very interested in Namek when she landed there, long ago. She did some research on the Nameks and found out about their "fusing" ability. So she tried to artificially play with nature and created necklaces with the power to merge two people into one body. As I told you in the chamber, a Namek fusion is two Nameks merging together into one body. The Namek fusion is two people joined in the stronger body out of the two. Their strength is added incredibly. But the fusing ability in the necklaces, kind of have a mixture of both of our appearances and personalities. And the strength of ours will be humongous," he said.  
  
Lee just stood there quietly and finally said "No way in blazing hell will I become one with you." Trunks just stood there and said "The necklaces give us a magnetic pull together. Don't worry, there's a button on the back of the pendant to unfuse us," he said. "No!" Lee yelled. "You think I like this idea. I'm only doing this for you. If you want to get your revenge, this is the only way," he yelled back.  
  
Suddenly the two cyborgs arrived at the scene. Both guys stared at them, while they were flying down. T1 and T2 just gave back evil grins. The look on their faces showed that they had more ideas to torture the two. "Pass it over," Lee whispered, while staring at T1. "What?" Trunks asked, quietly. "What are you waiting for? Pass the damn necklaces over," he ordered. Trunks put one necklace on his neck and passed the other one over. Lee put it on, and nothing happened. "Press the button on the face of the necklace," said Trunks. They pressed it together. In a second, a magnetic pull forced them together to form a new body. A new warrior was borned. 


	20. It's Trulee's Time

Episode 20 – It's Trulee's Time  
  
The new warrior was in a black tanktop and light blue jeans. He had old, raggy gym shoes on. He also had a red cloth tied around his forehead, a little bit above the mixture of Trunks' and Lee's face. He had short black hair, and two long purple banes in the front. He had a decent amount of muscles (just like Mirai no Trunks physique).  
  
The fused fighter looked at his hands. "Wow, this power feels amazing," he said, "I wonder what I should call myself now. Leeunks, naw that sounds stupid. Tree, hell no, that sounds gay. Trulee, hmmm that doesn't sound too bad." Then Trulee started shouting "I' am now the ultimate warrior, TRULEE." Then he started stretching his new body. The two cyborgs just stood there in disbelief. "His power seems to exceed any level I saw an earthling held before," T2 whispered. "Stop admiring them. These lowlifes have been beaten by our hands before, and it would be no different now," T1 whispered back.  
  
"Now to get things started," said Trulee, and then he pointed at the two creations of destruction, "Victim number 1 and 2, guess what? Your time is over." The two cyborgs just stood still, with no signs of intimidation. "Well I don't have all day, boys. I'm planning to eat dinner, after I destroy you bit by bit. So hurry up," he said. "Wait a second. I feel I could release more power. I wonder what happens when a Saiyan and a human are one," he asked himself, "Better find out, aaaaaaaahhhh!" His aura raised incredibly. The purple banes went golden and stood up like a Super Saiyan, but the black hair remained the same. "I guess it's a half Super Saiyan," said Trulee with a smirk.  
  
Then T1 flew towards him with anger. "He is only an earthling, no matter how many of them are packed together. No man would end me," he thought. He flew up to the part where he was in front of Trulee, until Trulee disappeared. "Huh?" questioned the confused cyborg.  
  
They soon found out that Trulee quickly moved in between T2 and T1. He untied the cloth on his forehead and covered his eyes. While tying it to cover his sight, a memory appeared in Trulee's head. It showed Gohan and a young Trunks standing on a mountain. Gohan said "You can't always depend on your eyes when you're fighting an opponent. Piccolo told me to sense their ki in fighting. Sensing their energy give us a chance to battle an opponent when in any kinds of conditions, like a smoky area. Eyes could sometime shield you from the truth or trick you." Then another scene appeared with an old man and a young man in the forest. "Lee, you have done remarkably so far. One problem you have is that you use your eyes too much. Ears are far more superior than eyes in a hand to hand combat. Once you master in focusing your mind and hearing into your opponent 100% with no slight distractions, you will be able to interpret their every move. You would even hear them breathing from half a mile away," said the old man. "I understand, Sensei Yoshi," replied the young man.  
  
When he finished tying, Trulee got into a fighting position. T1 flew up without anymore patience. Trulee stuck one index finger out. The robot started giving punches and kicks, but it was all blocked with his one finger. T1 just punched faster out our anger and kicked harder out of fear of losing. His attacks still didn't pass Trulee's defense. T2 flew down to give off attacks too, but Trulee was too quick for their arms and legs. He used his other index finger when T2 came in, to support his defense. Their kicks and punches were no match compared to his two fingers.  
  
Then Trulee started on offense. When T1 gave a left punch and T2 gave a right punch, Trulee used both of his index fingers to block it and throw their arms upward. He saw their chest defenseless, so he gave a punch to both twins (T1 with the right hand and the other with the left hand). The punch pushed them backward in pain. "That punk!" yelled T1. He flew forward, but suddenly paused. Trulee had ten ki balls, each forming at the tip of each finger. Then he threw five to the left and five to the right. The ten ki balls stayed close to him floating in the air with five on each side. He just flicked it off and the blasts zoomed to both the cyborgs at a very quick speed. A huge explosion appeared in the side of his covered eyes.  
  
He untied the cloth and tied it back to his forehead. "I should've made the ten blasts stronger. I thought they would've dodged it, but I guess I gave them too much credit," he thought.  
  
When the smoke from the explosion disappeared, the twins stood there in cuts, bruises, and blood on their clothes. They barely stood up in the air. "I have an idea of how to escape and have a comeback," said T2 in a low, tired voice. "Say it then," replied T1 in the same low and tired voice. "I managed to see how that midget performed that paralysis attack. I saw it clearly and I think I can do it with a little bit more time," said T2. "So I have to distract him?" his brother asked. "Exactly," he replied. They both nodded.  
  
T1 flew ahead and stopped. He fired two big energy balls (each the size of Frieza's death ball when used on Trunks), and headed forward. Trulee caught one and kicked the other one back to him. The energy ball directly damaged T1, but he still stood. Trulee threw the other one back at him again. The cyborg got hit from that attack, too and the energy ball pushed him back. T1 was pushed next to T2, until he used all his strength to lift up the ball and threw it away.  
  
Trulee headed forward to finish him off, but paused to see T2 building up energy with his hands crossed. T2 uncrossed it and an air wave was shot right at Trulee. The fused warrior stood still in the air. The twins flew close to look at their opponent in his defenseless state. They just smiled and flew fast toward a direction very familiar to Trulee. They were heading toward Bulma's house in the woods, and the warrior just stood there, helplessly seeing that his family and friends will soon be in danger. 


	21. An Unfortunate Death

Episode 21 – An Unfortunate Death  
  
"This is unbelievable. By the looks of it, I will be unparalyzed in 2-3 minutes," Trulee thought, "But I can't afford that much time. My family needs me. A minute is even too much time to throw away at a time like this. I have to GO!!!" Then he let out a scream that shook the Earth. Some buildings that still stood up, collapsed and fell down. "Aaaaaah!" The black hair on his head soon started to glow white. He broke out of the paralysis without even a struggle. His skin soon broke out in veins that look like they were going to pop. "Uhhh, I feel my body is going to burst," he said, while bending over. He held his gut tightly in pain. Energy waves shot out his body. It formed a ring around his body and headed outward. The broken buildings turned into powder. The messed up road crushed worser and formed bigger cracks on it.  
  
"Too much poweeerrrr!" said Trulee in a groaning voice. Finally, his body turned back to normal. The white and golden hair turned back to its normal color. He breathed deeply and said "What... (breathes heavily) was that?" "(breathes heavily) No time..., (breathes heavily) I have to go," he said and flew off.  
  
In several seconds, he arrived at Bulma's house in quick speed, even though he was in exhaustion. It looked like the electric barrier has been destroyed. T2 was leaning on the side of the house, close to the corner, with his arms crossed. "So you made it. I thought you would be too late," he said in a calm voice. "What did you do with them, you pathetic loser," said Trulee in a loud voice. T2 smiled and pointed to the other side of the building. Trulee flew to the other side, which was where the front door was. T2 turned as Trulee turned and they saw Bulma and Chi Chi tied and knocked out cold. T2 adjust his back on that side and leaned on the wall. Trulee hurried to them, but suddenly stopped when he heard "You don't wanna get close if I were you." Trulee turned around and saw T1 up in the air floating, while holding Mrs. Phan in a hostage position. His hand pointed at her head. "Lee, don't worry about me. You have to fight for everybody, they need you," she said in a low, weak voice. "You b! Let her go, she have nothing to do about this," yelled Trulee. "Unfuse yourself and hand over the necklaces or she will die in front of your eyes," threatened T1. "This thing is permanent," the fused warrior stated. "That is bullshit. I heard you two talking about it. Now hand it over," yelled T1, while moving his hand slowly closer to Mrs. Phan's head. T2 said "I would do it if I were you, small fry." "Shut up or I will blast you into pieces," Trulee yelled.  
  
"Fine, I guessed you have decided," said T1. He moved his hand farther to the side from her head and threw it forward, until Trulee yelled "Fine, I'll do it, just don't hurt her." T1 smiled in delight. Trulee's hand shook as it moved close to the necklace. It looked like two people were struggling to control it. But finally the hand touched the necklace. The shaking stopped, as he pressed the button on the back of the face of the necklace.  
  
Both men were pushed away from each other, till both bodies separated. Trunks asked in a loud voice to Lee "How did you do that?" "I don't know and I don't care," he said. Then he took the necklace off his neck and threw it to T1. T1 caught it and signaled for the other necklace (the one Trunks is wearing). Trunks looked at the necklace, turned to Lee, then T1, and then the innocent person, Lee's mom. He slowly took it off and threw it to the completely heartless enemy. T1's smile grew even wider, when he caught it. Lee's eyes grew big, when he saw energy forming at the finger tips of the hand pointing at Mrs. Phan. "Noooo!" Suddenly, a laser pierced through Mrs. Phan's head. T2 flew to T1 and they both laughed sadistically. "Humans are so slow, when it comes to, well everything," T1 said. T1 dropped her body, and they both flew off. Her body dropped lifelessly as gravity carried her down.  
  
Trunks flew quickly to catch Mrs. Phan, while Lee gave up flying and dropped to the ground on his knees. Trunks examined Mrs. Phan and slowly settled her on the ground. Trunks walked over to Lee and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," said Trunks. Lee shakes his head and stood up straight. "She's not dead. No, she is just sleeping. She'll wake up soon," he said. "Man, I know it's hard to believe, but she's dead," said Trunks. "I don't want to hear it," he yelled. Tears fell down his face and he sat down with his arms around his knees and his head on top of it. Lee's body shivers from a cold feeling inside him. "Stand up, c'mon stand up," said Trunks quietly. "Stand up," he yelled. He lifted Lee up by his shirt and yelled again, "The Lee I know fights back no matter how bad he got it. I know you have a difficult and depressing past, but you must face it." Lee pushed him away and walks backward, slowly. He said "You don't know how I feel. All the people close to me, dies. I don't know how to handle it anymore." "I had people close to me die, too. My father, Gohan, but you know how I handle it? I face my worst fears and fight back. There are always obstacles in life, but as Saiyans, humans, and other living things we can't hide from anything that anger us. People come and go in life, and if we still live, we must bring justice in this matter. We can't stay in denial or fear, face life and avenge their death," said Trunks.  
  
They both stare at each other for a long time. Lee steps back into reality and said, "You're right. I'll go bury my mom near my sensei," "Should I go with you?" asked Trunks." Lee smiles and says "Naw, you better untie those two now. The cyborgs may have gotten stronger by now, so we must train our asses off again when I come back. We will train day in and day out, until we feel we are stronger than them. This threat will be treated soon. I guarantee I will get my revenge for Ken Mikai Yoshi, my mother Kuresa Phan, and all the people those 21Bs harmed." 


	22. More Time

Episode 22 – More Time  
  
Trunks was stuffing himself with lunch his mom cooked. "This is so good. The Hyperbolic Chamber could never give me this good of a meal," he complimented. "So why do you think Lee is out so long?" asked Bulma in a concerned tone. While stuffing himself, he said "Don't worry, I think he is over the whole depressing thing. He is gonna be alright." "How can you say that? He may be a fighter, but he is like every human, he has emotions. The worst thing you can deal with in the world is a loss of a family member. And that is stronger than a thousand Kamehamehas," said Chi Chi, "I mean that boy has gone through enough. He has the potential to go suicide any moment now." "Chi Chi, don't say anything like that. Sorry, Gods of the world, he won't die, he and Trunks will redeem Earth once again," said Bulma with her hands together in a shaking praying motion. "Hey I said potential, it doesn't mean he will do it or not," she said facing the window.  
  
Trunks stopped eating and stood up. "You're right, I should go check on him," said Trunks, while walking toward the door, until the door was blasted opened and Trunks caught it. Lee lying on the floor with bruises, blood all over himself and clothes, and full of cuts.  
  
"What happened?" asked Trunks. Lee crawled in slowly, until half his body was in the house and half outside. "Hand me over a Senzu bean, first you idiot," he said in a low, weak voice. Trunks hurriedly digged his hand into his pocket, to find a Senzu bean. "Here," he said, while handing it over to Lee. Once Lee ate it, he jumped up to his feet to show his 100% recovery. "Aaaah, that feels so much better. Now time to get my revenge," he said, while stretching. He walked toward hole that used to be a doorway.  
  
Trunks jumped in front of him with his hands spreaded out, blocking Lee. "So?" asked Trunks. "So what? Oh that, don't remind me. Lets just say I bought some more time to train to fight against the new warrior, T3," he said in a grumpy tone. "They have the weirdest names, don't you think Bulma? I mean, whatever happened to John or Steve?" Chi Chi butted in. "So it's T3 now, eh? How you did it?" Trunks asked. "Uh, why do Saiyans have to be so annoying? I'll tell you anyway. They came to me, during the burial of my mother. They challenged us to give a final fight now or it will be the end of me right there and soon you and your family. I knew at our state, we couldn't do jack shit, so I tried to make some sort of deal to get more time to train, without them causing havoc or killing any innocent civilians during it. I said if that they wanted a worthy challenge, it would be worth the week's wait," said Lee. "He actually accepted that?" asked Trunks in a surprised voice. "Well, duh. I just said I bought some more time to train. Well, actually that no good punk didn't exactly accept that offer," he told him. Trunks just gave a confused look. "First, I had to bark like some freaking mut on some damn stage in some f city, they would embarrass me there, just like the old times when I was kidnapped," he said with rage, "Then he tied me with some tough chain and made me listen to him talked crap about the people I care about most. My mom and sensei. Afterwards, they pathetic excuse of whatever he is, pounded me to his pleasing And when I thought I gave us at least a week of training time, he brutally attacked me with some energy attack, to say that no matter how much we trained he will still kill us. So he changed it to an exactly day's worth of training. If we pass a little more than that, your mom would be killed."  
  
Trunks and Lee stared at each other, building up the intensity in the room. "I will get my revenge," thought Lee as he stared into Trunks. "I won't let the Earth down," thought Trunks. "Let's do it then," said Trunks in a serious tone.  
  
Bulma, while facing toward the kitchen, asked "Lee, dear, you should get some homemade food in your stomach before you start training," said Bulma, while turning around toward Lee and Trunks. They were already gone. 


	23. Burning City Battles

Episode 23 – Burning City Battles  
  
"It has been a day now," said T3, standing in New West City, "I guess I have to start my killing spree. Sad story, really. I wanted to give them a chance to lose for their final time. I wanted to see that they were helpless when the world depended on them. I guess I can't have everything my way." Then he flew at a calm pace to Bulma's house, looking back to see if they arrived.  
  
The scene shifts to the lookout with the Earth's only hope walking outside. "I'm glad you came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now. I tried to concentrate on the scenery below and managed to catch T3 flying toward your home," said Mr. Popo, as they continued to walk outside. Lee's hair was short. It seemed, he had chopped off his long hair again and Trunks hair was his usual long hair (same from after his first Hyperbolic Time Chamber experience). "Are you ready?" asked Lee. "A Saiyan is always ready, are you?" he asked back. "No need to ask. By looking at me, you know I'm born prepared to kick some metal ass," he replied.  
  
Trunks turned toward Mr. Popo and said "Thanks again, Mr. Popo. The time chamber helped us once again." He nodded and said "Now go! The freedom of the Earth from the hands of that cyborg depends on you." They both nodded with a smile. Both of them walked to the edge and looked down. "What are you doing?" asked Mr. Popo curiously. "We're trying to find his home," replied Lee, while pointing at Trunks. Mr. Popo walked to the edge on his left and stared down. "Right there," he said pointing to the forest, "May I ask why?" Trunks and Lee ran over to him. "Are you sure? It look like one empty space surrounded by trees to me," said Trunks. "You have a very low memory span, don't you? Have you forgotten that I put your home in the forest? Let's go with no more time's waste. I can't let that son of a b live any longer. The revenge for my mom and sensei must start now," yelled Lee. Then he jumped down from the lookout with his foot first. "Sheesh, haven't it started already but you just couldn't do anything about it before," he whispered to himself. Trunks turned toward to Mr. Popo and saw his questionable look on his face. He took a closer look at it and jumped up. "Oh I forgot. Your question was why, right?" he asked back. Mr. Popo nodded. "Oh, we are trying to go directly to our destination with lesser energy used. We would need every last drop of it against T3," he said. "So you're going to jump off like him, too?" he asked. "Yep, see ya," said Trunks, while waving good-bye. He went for a head first dive to below. "Good luck," Mr. Popo whispered as they dropped below.  
  
The scene changes again at T3 walking closer to Bulma. Chi Chi was laying on the floor knocked out to the hands of T3. "You should blame your coward of a son for this misfortune. I gave him a chance, but he didn't take it. Don't worry, I will kill him and his friend, right after I kill you," he said, while walking even closer. Lee was dropping to the ground full force, a little bit ahead of Trunks. He got into a kicking position and kicked T3, making it step back. Trunks flipped in the air and kicked him once more with another couple of steps back.  
  
"So a whole day's wait and that is all the power you got," said T3, following with a laugh. "We weren't even using our energy, you pile of nuts and bolts," said Lee with a smile. T3 stopped laughing. "So are we going to go fight, princess?" asked Lee in a mocking soft voice. T3 stepped back, while nodding and said "You still won't be strong enough to defeat me, so there won't be any chances of you killing me. Meet me in the place where we first met, if you dare." Then he flew toward New West City.  
  
Trunks ran over to his mom, to check on her. "Are you okay mom?" he asked. "I'm okay, but Chi Chi...," said Bulma pointing at her fainted best friend. Trunks looked at Chi Chi and took out the Senzu bean bag out of his pocket. He opened it and saw only one bean left. He hand it over to his mom and told her to give it to Chi Chi. He threw away the bag. "What about you? It will be okay for her, she'll wake up soon. But you and Lee will need it during your fight," she said in a worried voice. "Father, once told me that Senzu beans give disgrace to true Saiyans during fights. I' am a true Saiyan and I don't plan on using it. And you and Chi Chi had lot of sudden "surprises" lately. If it keeps on happening, it would be more stressful to your bodies," said Trunks. She replied with "But what about Lee?" Lee was leaning on a tree. He rose his hand and said "I'm cool, Mrs. Briefs. Now let's go Trunks. We have no more time to waste. It is a do or die." Bulma made a sound of shock and insist them on bringing the bean with them more. "Lee, just shut up, would you?" Trunks shouted. In a softer tone he said "Mom, we're going to be alright. We will win. You believe in us, right?" She just stood there helpless, not able to get through with them. She reluctantly nodded. "Bye," he said and flew off with Lee toward New West City.  
  
Bulma watched them leave her sight and walked over to Chi Chi. She put the Senzu bean in Chi Chi's mouth and her fainted friend slowly woke up. She jumped up with refreshed energy and asked "What happened?" "I might lose someone else I love," Bulma replied in a sad voice with tears in her eyes, as she see them leave her sight.  
  
Trunks and Lee arrived at New West City. "It is time for the Burning City Battles to begin," said T3 loudly. "What?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
Then darkness grew, filling all of New West City. Shadowy figures appeared on both sides of where all the fighters stood. Flames came out filling the whole city with unbearable heat. It looked like another version of hell! The ground of Burning City was greatly disturbed with flames coming out of some of the cracks and the land looked like it was dug up and dirt put back on to it again. The area beyond New West City was like the time chamber but infinite darkness and flames, instead. They looked around and saw an old man chained to a wall of darkness. Shadowy figures pounded him, heavily and it looked like an extra impact of pain from inside his body.  
  
The heat made both Trunks and Lee feel uneasy. "I can feel my energy dropping," whispered Trunks, while sweating heavily. "I feel mine's doing the same, too," he whispered back, while wiping his sweaty face with his hands that felt like it was on fire. "Of course, since I'm a pile of nuts and bolts, I can't feel the torture of the heat. But it is a whole different story for you. Anyways, here are the rules of the "Burning City Battles". Losers of this fight, which will be you guys, stay in Burning City for the rest of their lives. There aren't anymore second chances this time. Also, we will be fighting one on one. I'm not used to my amazing superior strength yet, so I don't want to finish you guys off so fast. You will probably be the only slight challenge I will have in a lifetime, so I want to remember it as not a 3 second battle, maybe 4," said T3, following with another one of his evil laughs, "So..., who will be my first victim?" 


	24. Lee VS T3 Part 1

Episode 24 – Lee VS T3 Part 1  
  
"I'll finish you off now," yelled Lee. "So you're the one who is going to die first. Hell, I may be wrong. Maybe, I'll just let you stay here in the tortures of Burning City, instead of killing you," said T3, confidently.  
  
Then one of the shadow figures arms stretched out grabbing Trunks and wrapping its arms around his body with his arm trapped. It brought him to its side. He struggled, but the shadow figure had too good of a grip on him, plus its unbelievable strength for its size. "What the hell is this?" yelled Trunks. "You mindless little boy," said T3, "You actually thought I would just let you stand there. I don't know if you would run into help him, when I pound him helplessly. I just can't risk the chances of having somewhat of fun for a smaller time than I plan it to be which is about 3 minute at most (laughs loudly, and then stop). I want to enjoy every little last moment of me destroying you and him, making you helpless to see each other die."  
  
Trunks still struggled, but stopped when he knew that he couldn't break free with their tough arms, and he needed to preserve his already losing energy. The creature's body felt cold, even though it was in a very humid place. This helped him save his energy a little from the blazing heat. "You have to do it Lee," he whispered.  
  
The two fighters stood in Burning City staring at each other with emotion. One with anger, and the other just looking for sheer pleasure. "I have to win for sensei and mom," Lee thought. "I wonder how long this fight will last?" thought T3. Without anymore wasting time, Lee took out his golden rod. He spun while switching it hand to hand and going around his back, threw it up in the air, caught it, and ran forward to T3. When he got close enough, he hit the cyborg hard on the shoulder. T3 just stood there standing with no slight feeling from the attack. T3 used his index finger to flick the rod. The force was huge, according to Lee pushing him far back. The force of the flick from the rod eventually flew out of his hands, landing to the side, making him weaponless. The force inflicted on Lee, caused him to bend over.  
  
Lee stood up straight and flew forward to go for a kick on the side of the neck, but T3 caught it once it got in his arm's length region. "You have no chance against me," he whispered. Lee got furious and used his other leg to kick its jaw hard. T3 released the leg from his grip and stepped back a little from the attack, holding his jaw. T3 said "Well, who knew you had..." He was interrupted by Lee's energy punch to the gut. His hand glowed very brightly with white as it smashed into the stomach of the cyborg. T3 fell back into a sitting position.  
  
T3 looked very furious. He stood up and ran toward Lee to give a punch. Lee luckily ducked from the attack and delivered ten quick, short punches that caused only a little amount of damage. But he made it a combo by grabbing the arm that was still sticking out and used all of his strength to lift and throw T3 over his shoulder.  
  
T3 was tossed to the ground hard in agony. T3 turned around and sat up. Lee was charging up energy in his whole right arm. It glowed light orange brightly. Then a cylinder sized energy blast shot out, smashing hard onto T3's face, causing smoke to surround his body.  
  
"Go, Lee! You got it man. Keep this up and this robot would be history," shouted Trunks in a happy mood. Lee couldn't even break a smile on his face yet. He was staring cautiously though the smoke, breathing deeply. He used practically all his strength and energy to do those moves. And he knew it would take more than that to stop T3. The only way he would start celebrating his victory is when he find T3 in pieces.  
  
The smoke cleared and T3 still sat there, but this time with a smile. "(breathing heavily) Damn it," he whispered. "Is that the only amount of power you can possess? Talk about pathetic," said T3, while standing up. There was some blood coming out his mouth, and T3 just wiped it off with the back of his wrist. "Now it's my time to play," he said.  
  
Lee charged a big ki ball and threw it forward. T3 caught it with one hand and smashed the ball into tiny pieces held in his hand. Then he flicked away the tiny pieces of energy directing it toward Lee. The pieces cut his skin all over his body. Lee still stood up, but not very straight. Then T3 flew forward quickly and tried grab Lee's neck with his right hand. Lee did spun 360 degrees to dodge, but got caught by the cyborg's hands in the back of the head. He forced Lee's face to feel where the true heat of Burning City lies, by pushing his head on the ground. The heat felt like it could kill off any regular person by simply touching it. T3 scrubbed his face on the ground, until they hit a spot where fire spat out. T3 held Lee's face there for 5 seconds of torture and then he took him out to see Lee's burning face. He then held him in a choking position with the right hand. He flew up still holding Lee by the neck. Lee was holding the hand of T3's that was choking him, trying to create some room to breath, weakly. Then T3 just threw him to the corrupted ground hard. Lee spat out blood. Some of it landed on the medium sized crater he created on Burning City and some on his body. T3 flew down in a standing position and stomped Lee on the gut with his two feet. Then he stayed on his body, mocking Lee. "It is really embarrassing how weak you are, you know that," he said following with a sadistic laugh. Lee had no more strength to fight back anymore. He lied there half conscious as T3 slowly flew up still in the standing position.  
  
"I actually thought I would have more fun than this, but oh well. Might as well end one life now. I can't keep my other victim waiting to die too long. Here is an attack from my simple days. Remember this, "Devil's Advocate"," said T3 loudly. A black ki ball grew on his hand. It soon uncoiled itself revealing a black devil-like figure with one of those executioner's swords held in its hand. It went out T3's hand flying on its own. It flew forward in unbelievable speed, planning to slice Lee up. Lee just lied there, helplessly.  
  
"Burning Attack," yelled Trunks. The devil was completely obliterated by the blast. T3 turned around and saw Trunks still held back by the shadow, but his two arms were loose and up in the air. Trunks was in Super Saiyan form, breathing deeply. "I'll be your next opponent." 


	25. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks VS T3

Episode 25 – Super Saiyan 2 Trunks VS T3  
  
"Why should I consider battling with you now, when I'm not even done with this pathetic human, yet?" questioned T3. "I only have one reason for you to battle me now. The Earth depends on me, and I will stop at nothing to destroy you. Why delay your future?" asked Trunks in a serious tone, while still held back by the shadow figure. "The future has already been decided. I will rule the world and do things as I please. You can't stop the ultimate warrior," he replied. "You know what, Cell believed that too. Until he realized that a Saiyan's power isn't to be underestimated. Super Saiyan 2 destroyed a being of destruction before and it will again," he said with true emotion. Then he let out a yell that made the shadow creature lose its grip on Trunks. Boom! Dust gathered around Trunks, and he was now at his prime. Super Saiyan 2 Trunks have yet again revealed himself to the face of evil.  
  
"You actually think you can defeat me. Fine, let's see what this Super Saiyan 2 can do against me," T3 said, while giving a hand signal for the shadow to grab Lee. It stretched its long arms around Lee's bloody body and reeled him to the side. "Try your best," Lee said faintly as he was dragged across the ground. Then he just fainted.  
  
Trunks nodded to Lee's words to him. He stepped forward. Trunks powered up his aura. Electric was around his aura. The dirt on the ground rised up and was decimated by the lightening around him. His longer hair and confident face gave off a sign that he would fight until every little sign of life in him was gone. He wasn't going to quit, when the world needed him the most.  
  
Trunks threw a ki ball and flew quickly forward. T3 deflected the ki ball with ease. Then Trunks delivered a hard punch to the robot's face, while he was distracted. Trunks went for another punch with his other hand, but T3 caught that punch. He smiled as he held his fist tightly. Bones were crushing in Trunks' left hand as the cyborg squeezed it with no slight sign of pity. Trunks couldn't handle the pain of his hand being squeezed any longer, and counter with a knee to the gut, bending T3 over.  
  
Trunks held his hand in pain. Then he used his right arm to elbow the back of the head of the evil cyborg. T3 fell down face first from the attack. Trunks raised his leg back and gave a major kick to T3's head, making his face scratch on the burning hot ground as he slid farther away. He comboed that up with plenty of ki blasts, as he went up the air. He kept throwing them at full force and power, without giving the cyborg a chance to react.  
  
Trunks flew forward again, while breathing heavily. T3 hopped up to stand up and uppercutted Trunks, as he went by. From the effect of the attack, Trunks went up. T3 jumped up to his level and did a spinning kick to the side of his head. Trunks got knocked hard to the ground.  
  
"Don't you just love it, when I give you a slight sign of confidence just to make you feel worser when you get knocked down from all you hopes of actually defeating me?" he said loudly up in the air. "You bastard," yelled Trunks in rage, "Take this, Finish Buster!" He held his right arm up, and threw the explosive blast toward to T3. T3 stood still in the air and brought his arm out. It landed right in his hand (because of good positioning, not magnetic abilities or anything). He held his arm up with the massive energy ball.  
  
"Although I never performed it to you, here's another attack from my simple days," he said loudly to Trunks, "Hack!" Black rays came out of his hand, touching the ki ball. Then black veins grew all around it. The ball doubled in size. "Not only does this move "Hack" allow this energy ball to increase in power, but it gives it an extra side-effect. You see the black veins around your "Finish Buster". The power of weak poison has been injected into it now, thanks to those veins. People suffering slowly until they die is what I love best about life," he said following with a laugh.  
  
T3 threw it forward with great strength. It went fast as it headed toward to him. Trunks took all of his strength left to leap away, but still got attacked by it. Trunks moaned in weakness as he lay onto the ground helpless. Then black fumes came from all sides from the ball, filling the air inside the crater, the attack created. Trunks gave signs of faint coughing to the poisonous fumes. Soon he went from Super Saiyan 2 to Super Saiyan to normal in three seconds flat. He was finally unconscious. "Awww, it's over already," said T3 sarcastically.  
  
He flew down in a standing position. He brought up Trunks by holding his broken left hand. He steadily flew up, swinging Trunks' body around like a doll. Then he threw him harshly onto the ground. It made an empty lifeless sound as Trunks fell down creating a big crater inside the crater already created by the "Finish Buster Hack Version".  
  
Lee slowly woke up and saw Trunks being thrashed around. T3 went for a wide spread ki wave burning Trunks' body. Trunks body curved upward as the wave attacked him and went back to lifeless version of straight once it was over. T3 flew down again and tackled Trunks vertically. Trunks spat out blood and some of it landed on T3's body. T3 just gave a sick smile of delight.  
  
"Stop it," Lee yelled weakly, "Let me fight you instead." "I'll let you go in once I'm finished," T3 said as he continued tackling Trunks. Each of his constant tackles was harder than the one before. The ground sank within the crater with every tackle. "Stop it, it is my turn to fight you," Lee yelled in a stronger voice. "When I'm done with him. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to die soon," he said while doing the same pattern.  
  
"You mother-f b! I'M GOING TO FIGHT YOU NOWWWWW!" Lee yelled in complete rage. Then a white wind aura appeared around him. It grew and grew, completely destroying the shadow figure that was holding him back and some other ones nearby. It kept growing, making Burning City bathe in a glowing white light. The aura collapsed and became more controlled. The transformation of human has finally arrived. Lee stood there, still in cuts and pain, but the new found strength that surged through him during this transformation gave the Earth a better light of hope. 


	26. Lee VS T3 Part 2

Episode 26 – Lee VS T3 Part 2  
  
Lee had greenish blue, fearless eyes as he stared at T3 and walked toward to him. His black hair that turned white laid down after the aura around him became stable. He flew forward fiercely and kicked T3 away from Trunks. Then he created a ki energy shield covering all around the fainted Saiyan fighter. Lee just threw Trunks to the side after creating a shield around him. No shadow figure dared to try to catch him or Trunks around their stretchy arms. Emotionless as they are, they still had fear and didn't want to test the strength of Lee.  
  
T3 stood up and said "I never knew or even had a slight idea that humans could undergo a transformation. But transformation or not, I will still crush you." "You ever heard the story of men against machines. If not, I'm gladly to tell you how it ends," Lee said audaciously, "Not only, will I eliminate your existence from the face of the Earth, but I will dedicate your end to all the people you and your robots had hurt. You will pay for the death of my sensei. You will pay for the death of my mom. You will find the true meaning of pain, when I'm done with you."  
  
Then Lee flew forward and gave a punch to his face with his right hand. Then he went for another punch with his other fist, which smashed into T3's jaw. He continued that with a couple of knees added to make a combo of attacks. But T3 followed and blocked all those attacks right after Lee's first two strikes. He blocked it with difficulty and seriousness.  
  
Lee gave an unexpected knee to his gut, while T3 just caught his left punch. T3 countered back with a shoulder to his gut, while bending down from Lee's attack. Lee took a huge jump back and started throwing a waterfall of a ki balls. T3 got hit with one, while still bending down, but stood straight up right after it. Then he dodged the rest with a jump onto the mid air in Burning City. Then he charged up a huge energy blast. He threw it forward to Lee. Lee disappeared, as the ground took a huge hit causing an explosion. He reappeared behind T3. T3 looked at the huge explosion, but immediately turned around to elbow Lee on the face. Lee fell back a little from the attack but went forward with a kick. T3 dodged to the side and caught his leg. Then he spun around quickly causing a tornado. The tornado ripped the ground with lightning around it striking the huge gust of wind. While still spinning, he threw him down hard making a new crater with Lee's bruised and filled with cuts body in it.  
  
T3 flew down to stomp him, but Lee disappeared again. T3 turned around immediately and saw Lee forming another ki ball. It was pretty huge compared to his last set of ki balls. Then he threw it forward with his left hand, while hiding the other arm. It went toward to T3, but the cyborg once again jumped up in the air the dodge the life risking attack. A huge explosion once again occurred on the rough land of Burning City.  
  
T3, while staring at the huge explosion, didn't notice Lee charging up his whole right arm. When he finally looked up a cylinder blast punched him in the chest. "Awwww," he groaned loudly while spitting out blood. Lee, breathing heavily, flew forward with an energy packed punch to the jaw. T3, face filled with anger, kneed Lee in the gut and double fisted him down to the ground hard.  
  
He charged up his whole body, but suddenly stopped. He cancelled his charging and smiled. "Wow, I actually thought you could last a while against me. I just scanned you to see how much it will take to defeat you and I found out, not much. Your energy is dropping a million miles per second. Every energy consumed attack you give, hurts you more than it hurts me," he said with a laugh of victory.  
  
Lee slowly tried to stand up, but T3 flew down and kicked him on the chin, making him roll back. Then he threw a ki ball to Lee. Lee stopped rolling and spat out blood from all the damage he had taken. Lee laid there helplessly next to his golden rod, dropped before. He stared at T3, as he sees the doom of the Earth coming soon. "You can't defeat who you truly fear. Nightmares can never be extinct." 


	27. Lee VS T3 Part 3 aka The Final Battle

Episode 27 – Lee VS T3 Part 3 aka The Final Battle  
  
Lee laid next to his rod, hopelessly, as he stared at the cyborg of doom getting closer to him, slowly. "I want to enjoy every last second of your pain, before I finish you off," he said as he came closer to Lee.  
  
Lee turned away at the slight thought of not avenging the death of his loved ones. Then he saw his golden rod glowing brightly, setting off a signal of energy. It wasn't a rod anymore, but energy shaped into a rod. Then a flashback appeared in Lee's mind.  
  
In the reminiscence, there was a young Lee in his early teenage years and his old sensei, Ken Mikai Yoshi. "Once you harness true power, this rod will become more than a weapon. It will become one with you, giving you an energy boost and the control of the wind," said the wise sensei. "Have you ever accomplish it, sensei?" asked the curious teen. "No, I never had the potential to wield such a power. I' am only the messenger of the rod. The rod truly belongs to you (hands the rod over). I have a feeling you could do it," he said as he patted Lee's head.  
  
Lee shook himself out of it. He made a reach for the rod slowly. T3, not aware of anything, because he was fully occupied on how he should finish off his opponent, walked closer, until he was in arm's length to Lee's body. Lee's arm stretched as it came forward to the rod. T3 saw Lee and stared at what he was reaching for. "What is that?" he demanded to know. The energy broke apart into little pieces and came into Lee's hand. Lee squeezed them causing wind to gather all over the place. Dust on the ground blinded T3 as it was sweeped up by the wind. He covered his eyes, as he scanned in his head to find the source of the gust that came all of a sudden. The wind calmed down several seconds later.  
  
T3 opened his eyes and yelled "What the hell is this? Where is he?" A wind blew past by him and Lee suddenly appeared behind him. Lee still looked pretty much the same, except his cuts and bruises mysteriously disappeared. "I'm over here," he whispered in T3's ear. T3 turned around and leaped back in surprise. "Why couldn't I sense your energy?" he asked. "Well for one thing, I'm not a cybernetic freak like you, where your energy can't be sensed either. I'm well... one with the wind," Lee explained, "Let me show you."  
  
Suddenly his body disintegrated and the wind was blown past T3. Lee reappeared behind T3 once again. T3 was looking around not knowing where he was. Lee formed wind at the palm of his hands and used it to push T3 away. T3 went flying up and crashing to the ground hard.  
  
"Do you fear my powers now, you pile of used and rejected hunk of junk?" Lee said boldly. "Fine, see if you can handle this. No human will ever stop my reign," he yelled. Once again his whole body glowed. Small shadow creatures (similar looking to the ones in Burning City) with needled fists, crawled out T3's glowing body. A total of ten of them appeared before Lee's eyes. They pound their fists in a threatening way, trying to scare Lee. He just stared at them, dully in response. Feeling disrespected, one ran forward, recklessly, and punched Lee in the crotch. Lee just stared at him with no feeling of pain, whatsoever. Lee slammed his fist down to the shadow creature, but it just went through. "Huh?" Lee asked confusedly. It jumped up to try to kick his jaw with a bicycle kick, but before it touched him, Lee disappeared into the wind and went away. He reappeared high up in the air, charging a ki ball. Instead of an energy ki ball, the blast was made with wind. He threw one down and 9 more with 1 blast per shadow monster. All of the monsters absorbed the wind ball. Their size tripled after his attack.  
  
The one, who attempted to hurt Lee before, jumped high up and punched Lee's face. Lee stepped back a little rubbing his face. "Who knew a small attack like that could change their strength tremendously, when they absorb it. It practically multiplied their strengths by 10," he said.  
  
Then 9 of the ones in the bottom flew up to the other one and merged with it. It grew to a very big size with needled fists and shoulders. "Wow," Lee commented, as it ran forward to him. It came and punched him, but Lee caught the punch with two hands. The fist crashed down on him, but Lee already disappeared. Lee reappeared near its face and punched it hard. The monster barely felt it. He went for a kick, but it held his leg and threw him down. The wind cushioned Lee's landing, preventing any damage. "That monster could really begin to hurt me, if I keep this up. I have to use its weaknesses to my advantage, but my punches barely have any effect, so there would be no point outspeeding it," he thought and looked up. The monster grew big little by little by sucking up the small traces of energy in the air, greedily. "I got it!" Lee said.  
  
Lee opened his hand and formed a wind shaped rod. He made it thick enough for the monster to notice it. The monster turned around to see it. "Want this, boy," he said in a voice like talking to a dog. The huge mindless shadow creature nodded in delight. Lee threw it toward T3. The monster rushed at it, delightfully. T3 got out of the way completely by flying quickly up in the air. The monster caught with his hand and put it in his body. His body, as big as it already was, tripled in size. "Your plan was to let my own monster crush me. That is the most pathetic idea I ever heard," T3 said with a smile. Lee smiled back as a sudden explosion appeared where the shadow figure stood.  
  
T3 looked surprise as he saw the creature he summoned, blown into smithereens. "Who knew a little firecracker could do much damage," he said. Then he formed a small pebble of energy and threw it on the ground, where T3 was standing over in the air. A big explosion marked the land, giving it a huge crater. "If you can call that little, that is," he said with a smile.  
  
T3 stared at Lee furiously. Lee turned around to see if the monster's corpse still lied there. As he turned to see, he noticed a rip in the mid air of the darkness, instead. There was a big container that looked like an oversized propane tank inside the rip of the darkness. "What's that?" Lee asked. T3 flew down quickly to partially block the view of the tank from Lee's eyes. "None of your concern. I'm getting really sick of you, right about now. Darkness Chain!" he yelled. Three black rays sprung out his palm, wrapping around each other, and grabbed Lee's neck.  
  
Lee's body weakened little by little. "What is this?" he asked in a weakened voice. "It is a chain that transfers your energy over to mine. Not only that, but it makes your thoughts more negative, giving you no hope of winning whatsoever," he said with a laugh. His body grew bigger little by little, with his strength increasing at the same rate.  
  
"I can't let him win./ You will fall just like everyone else./ No, I can't let the Earth down./ No matter how hard you train, what transformations you unlock, you cannot defeat a creation, whose whole purpose in life is to rule the world, when only it was programmed to raise havoc./ I owe it to everybody to at least try, I must fight back while I still have the energy to do so./ You are a nothing but a mere weakling. You are nobody. You are not the wind, but a small particle of dust trapped in the wind's wrath./ NO, I'AM MORE THAN THAT," he said, yelling his last line.  
  
He grabbed the chain and ripped it off his neck with all his strength. Then he used a wind wave to shatter the dark rays into pieces, collecting his remaining energy that was in the chain. His body felt a little bit better, and he stood up straight. T3 threw down the small piece of chain in his hand onto the ground. All the broken pieces of the "Darkness Chain" went into the ground, healing it a bit.  
  
"No matter, now I have gathered enough energy to end your useless life," T3 said. Lee breathing heavily said "The pain you caused everyone will now end. In memory of everyone you hurt, I will destroy you." "Haven't you said something like that before? Give it up, you have no chance against me," T3 said.  
  
"Dead End!" T3 yelled and threw a deadly, black, huge ki ball toward Lee. It went toward to him, quickly and Lee caught it. It pushed him back, greatly, scraping his feet on the disturbed ground. Lee tried to push it back, but at his state he couldn't do it. Lee was about to disappear, but he saw Trunks behind him, so he continued struggling. "Do the barrier breaking move, I last taught you," said a voice. "Sensei," Lee said in a surprised voice, while struggling with the massive ki ball, "But you never completely taught me it. I can't do it." "Was I the sensei of a quitter or was I the sensei of a fierce warrior. Believe in my words, believe in yourself, and most importantly believe in what you are capable of. Unleash the rage, you have for the Earth when it is in need," shouted his sensei.  
  
The voice of his sensei faded, leaving Lee alone once again. He was still struggling, trying to push back. "Let's do it, then" he yelled, "Raging Wolf!" His right fist glowed red as it punched the dark ki ball. It pressed against the surface of it, hard. Soon, the fist went in and through the "Dead End", with his whole body following through.  
  
The ki ball was destroyed, as Lee went out of it and stood on one knee breathing, heavily with his hand still glowing. "Impressive! You still have no chance against be though," he said. Lee glared at him with dangerous eyes. He brought his left hand up and suddenly it gave off a bright glow, too. Lee waved the back of his hand and a wind wave formed and gave a cut to T3's face. He held it in pain, as Lee ran quickly to T3, in a style that looks like a wolf chasing down its prey. Then a combination of punches was released to his body and face. Each punch struck him hard, having the potential to break him apart. The last blow pushed him back, closer to the tank. "(Coughing out blood, while holding his chest in pain) It doesn't matter if you kill me or not, you will stay in Burning City forever. The longer you stay here, the more dull your senses and strength will become. And as long as Burning City exists, it will recreate my existence as a stronger cyborg," he yelled.  
  
Lee's eyes turned back to normal. He turned to look at Trunks and saw that he was getting worse. He turned back around and said "I guess this is a good-bye for now then. Because frankly, every time you'll come back, I will beat you down badly as today. I won't give you the chance to live." Lee pulled out one strand of his white hair. It came back to normal (meaning black). Lee powered up his aura, giving that strand of hair life again. It came back to the color of white and glowed brightly. Lee threw it like a dart, toward to T3 to finish off his remaining life energy he has left. T3 saw it coming and dodged it by moving his body to a complete 90 degrees. He smiled as it ran past him. T3 suddenly turned around in a worried look. He saw the strand of hair, pierced through the tank. "Nooooo!" T3 yelled. A big explosion occurred and destroyed everyone in Burning City. Lee dashed to grab Trunks and put him on his shoulders. The flame burnt Lee's already in pain body and destroyed the round shield Trunks was in. All of the shadow creatures and T3 were destroyed.  
  
After the explosion, Burning City was gone. Lee stood there in New West City staring at the sun, as small flames dropped from the sky. Trunks was still on his shoulders as Lee barely stood up straight.  
  
"Thank you, sensei" said Lee in a low voice with his last words, before he spat out a waterfall of blood built up in his body. He collapsed to the ground with Trunks on him. His powdery white hair came back to normal. There, the two bodies lied unconscious, without any hope of anybody finding them.  
  
Narrator: The fate of the future timeline is once again secured. But what is lost this time around. Tune in to Dragonball FT, when it makes its return, next season to find out! 


	28. NEWS UPDATE!

NEWS UPDATE  
  
Season 2 is on the making. Be prepared to see the next adventures Trunks and Lee will follow. Some ideas are from LGDVEGETO (the creator of "Vegeto's Revenge" (I think) and "Sonic's Quest For Power" on Newgrounds, so you will expect a great story.  
  
If you followed Season 1, you will also be happy to know that a flash of DBFT will be in the making. The production of it will start around September - November. I will be helping with the story and LGDVegeto will make the flash with his great art skills. So be sure to check that out on Newgrounds.  
  
Also, if you are a reader of the story please R&R, because that will motivate me to write more and better episodes for you to read. Also recommend me to other DBZ fan fic readers if you can.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
